Trapped in the Labyrinth!
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are going on a harmless job. But when Lucy gets trapped in a old magical maze called the Labyrinth, it's up to Natsu and the Fairy Tail gang to get her out. Will they succeed, or will they all be trapped in the Labyrinth? Rated T for people's potty mouths later on in the story! Pairings: NaLu, GruVia, JeRza, RoWen, GaLe. I fixed the Chapter numbers!
1. A Harmless Job Gone Wrong

**Hi everyone! Since this is my first fan fiction for anything, I want to warn you it may not live up to your expectations. It may not have the required amount of fluff in it and it may get boring at some points (that's what I think).**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here is the first chapter of Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the town of Kota and the magic herbalist Aleris. I made them up out of my own mind!  
**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_A Harmless Job Gone Wrong!_

"Lucy! Would ya hurry up already?" Natsu Dragneel yelled to Lucy Heartfilia's apartment window. They were supposedly going on a job, but with Lucy taking so long, they'd never make it to the client on time!

"Okay, okay! I'm almost ready!" Lucy yelled back out the window. Before she could even put her skirt or shirt on, Natsu jumped onto her window sill.

"Hey! Lucy! Are you-" Natsu started.

"KYAAAAA! Natsu get out!" Lucy shrieked, blushing.

"Oh… Sorry! I-I didn't know…" Natsu mumbled as he jumped to the sidewalk.

"Natsu! Is Lucy ready?" asked Happy.

"S-She's almost ready," Natsu said, recalling once again how he loved her sweet vanilla and cherry blossom scent, which brought out a light magenta on his tan cheeks.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Happy rolled his tongue and said, "You liiiiiike her!" Natsu's face darkened from a light magenta to a crimson red.

"N-No I don't! Lucy's just my friend, my nakama," Natsu said, sounding as if he were trying to reassure himself rather than the furry blue Exceed.

"I'm ready!" said Lucy, who crept up behind Natsu and heard everything he said. _So what if he only thinks of me as his nakama? _Lucy thought. She tried to hide her disappointment by changing the subject. If it was one thing she knew, it was that the pink-haired Dragonslayer would sense her disappointment, as if he could smell it radiating off of her. "So where does this client live?" Lucy said quickly.

Natsu eyed her for a moment, and then replied, "The request paper said that the client lived in a town called Kota. Happy, ever heard of that place?" he asked his companion.

"Nope!" the hyperactive blue cat responded. "Doesn't ring any bells! Lucy, how about you?" he inquired.

"Kota… I think I've heard of that place…" Lucy trailed off, trying to remember. It almost came to her, but she realized what time it was. If they didn't leave now, they would be late! "Come on, or we'll miss the train!"

"Blergh…. Not a train…" Natsu moaned as the motion sickness overtook him before he set foot on the transportation.

"Never again am I riding a train!" Natsu grumbled to the sky.

"You say that every time, Natsu," Happy replied to his best friend.

"At least we made it to the town before dark," Lucy said. "Let's find a place to sleep, and then meet our client." After setting their things down at the inn, the team went to the client's address. The name of their client was Aleris. Aleris was a magic herbalist, according to the request paper.

When Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived at Aleris's house, they found it overrun with plants of all sorts. The yard was overgrown and looked like no one had cared for it in years. Vines were creeping up the side of the dusty red brick building. Some of the windows were blown out, as if someone had smashed them.

"Lucy, are you sure that this is the place?" Natsu questioned his blonde pal.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Lucy retorted back. "This is the only house on this block with that address…"

The door of the house suddenly opened, and Team Natsu entered cautiously, unsure if it was a trap. Surprisingly, the inside of the house was the total opposite of the outside. Everything was clean and orderly kept, from the chairs and tables to the silverware.

Natsu noticed the faint sound of singing coming from one room, and they all decided to follow it. The singing led them to a room with rare and common plants strewn about and big glass windows that let in the last of the sunset's golden rays. Sitting at a wicker table with a tray of tea and two chairs across from her was a woman with long, orange hair, piercing, emerald green eyes, and soft, tan skin. The woman continued singing softly, and the plants seemed to relax at her voice. Lucy assumed that this was Aleris, the magic herbalist.

"So you finally come, Fairy Tail mages," Aleris said in a soft tone. "Sit, and have some tea with me."

"Yes, we're here for the job you posted," Lucy replied as she sat down. Natsu followed suit, and sat down also. Happy sat down on the table and began eating some fish.

"I hope it does not prove difficult. All I want is the rare Anamosa flower," Aleris quietly requested. "But the twist is that it only grows in the desert, and is very small." She stopped talking and fished out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Lucy and said, "Here is the picture and last location of the flower."

"If we find it, you'll pay the amount posted of the request paper, right?" Lucy questioned, thinking only of her rent.

"Of course I'll pay the amount," Aleris responded in a whispered tone.

"Yes! I can pay my rent!" Lucy said gleefully. "Natsu! Happy! Let's go! We have a big day ahead of us!" Just as they finished their eighth cup of tea, Lucy grabbed both of them by the collar and dragged them out of Aleris's house.

As soon as Aleris heard her door close, she chuckled to herself and said, "A big day, indeed."

"Luuucy! We've been looking in the same area for hours! I'm hungry!" Natsu whined. From the beginning of the day, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had been searching for the Anamosa flower, but had not made any progress in finding it. Happy got tired of searching, so he decided to rest on Natsu's head.

"Don't give up now! I need that money for rent!" Lucy wailed. She was already beginning to lose hope, too.

Natsu had been silent for too long, so she turned around to see what was wrong. It was then that she realized he was gone. She didn't realize that she had walked away from him, nor did she realize that someone had put a magical barrier that blocked sound and touch around her.

After realizing that Natsu was gone, she felt afraid, and began to walk around quickly, but it was hastily replaced with anger, disappointment, and betrayal. She thought Natsu had left her to find something to eat, when he had actually been trying to get her attention from a distance.

"The nerve of that guy! He left me out here because he's hungry!" Lucy seethed. She stopped walking abruptly and began to think about him. She thought about the way his lips curled when giving his signature smile, the way his eyes would light up when he saw her, how he always seemed to be there to protect her (even though she didn't always need it), how he always warmed her up at night… _Wait, what?_ Lucy thought.

All these things made her cheeks flush, and she immediately told herself to stop. _I don't like him that way! _She told herself.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled at a distance. All at once Lucy turned to face him, the sand around her feet began to swirl, and Lucy started to sink rapidly. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened in fear, as did Natsu's onyx eyes. The sand around Lucy formed a vortex, and obscured her from Natsu's view.

"Natsu! I see her!" Happy yelled from the sky. But the fire Dragonslayer didn't need his sight. He immediately ran to Lucy's location using his sense of smell. When he reached her, all that was left was her head and an outstretched arm.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried before her head disappeared under the yellow sand.

"Lucy! Hold on!" Natsu screamed while he dived for her rapidly sinking hand. He barely touched her fingertips as they disappeared under the hot sand.

"Lucy!" Natsu roared as he stared at the spot his blonde companion had been moments ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it was under fluffy or if was just too sucky. This is my first multi-chaptered fan fiction for anything! Review and rate because I want to know what you guys think about the first chapter!**

**Also, I can't guarantee when chapter two will be out, since I'm have writer's block and it's frustrating me. I promise that I'll try to overcome it and finish the chapter though, so hang in there!**


	2. Lost and Alone

**Author's Note: So I finally got over my writer's block and finished the second chapter! Yay! This is where all the other characters come into play, so you can expect some fluffy moments in this chapter! I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers 89niners-best-team-ever and GoldenRoseLuceTanya! I couldn't have kept going without you guys!**

**And now, without delay, here is the second chapter to Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, the couples I ship would already be together, had kids, and died from old age. So I own nothing but my mind and non-Fairy Tail characters/places (You know the show so you should be able to tell which are real and which aren't)**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Lost and Alone_

When Lucy awoke after falling into the Labyrinth, the first thing that crossed her mind was Natsu. _Where is Natsu? _She thought frantically, looking around for him. The second thing that crossed her mind was that she was buried under than two tons of sand and she couldn't see. _Holy shit, I'm buried alive and I can't see!_ She shrieked inside her head. Lucy considered calling one of her Spirits, but none of them had the power to illuminate dark caverns.

All at once, the cavern lit up with torches placed on either side of the walls. From where Lucy was standing, it looked like there were only two paths, stretching to her left and right.

"I guess I have to pick left or right if I wanna get out of here," Lucy stated. She pondered her choices and decided to go right. Before she could even set foot in the right path, something roared from inside. Lucy screeched and ran quickly inside the left pathway. She did not know that that roar belonged to Natsu, who was on the surface, trying to fight his way into the Labyrinth.

On the surface, Natsu was spewing fire and digging frantically around in the sand looking for his partner, looking for any sign of her hair, her hands, her clothes, anything!

"Dammit Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu snarled as he sat next to the ditch he dug, which was roughly ten feet deep. Happy was going to say something to cheer him up, but after taking one look at his face, he decided to stay quiet for once.

They stayed like this until a familiar voice broke them out of their trance.

"Oi, hothead! Why are you sitting by a ditch in the middle of the desert?" Gray Fullbuster asked his long-time rival and friend.

He began stripping unconsciously, and a very embarrassed (but happy) Juvia Lockser began blushing and saying, "Gray-sama! Juvia thinks you are very much handsome without your clothes!"

"Put your clothes back on, Ice for Brains!" Natsu growled. He wasn't in the mood for Gray, so he told him to get lost because no one in the desert practices exhibition.

"Like hell I will, Fire Face!" Gray yelled as he gathered up the remainder of his garments.

Natsu was on the last straw. "I said, GET LOST!" Natsu roared as his fist made contact with Gray's face. They started to fight and no on bothered to stop them.

Natsu, for the first time in his life, realized it was pointless to be fighting Gray when Lucy could be buried somewhere, lost or hurt, or even worse de- _No! _Natsu mentally shouted at himself. _I can't afford to think like that!_

So, instead of smashing Gray's face in with his fist, Natsu did the one thing he thought he would never do.

He walked away.

Happy, and most certainly Gray, were very surprised at what he did. They watched open mouthed as Natsu walked back to his spot by the ditch and flopped down.

Gray was the first to recover from the shock, and went to confront him immediately. "Hey, what was that all about Volcano Head?" Gray said, flabbergasted that Natsu refused to fight. He didn't respond, which just made Gray angrier at him.

Juvia, who had been staring at Gray while he was fighting, noticed something-or someone- was missing. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu's back stiffened at her name, and Gray caught him out of the corner of his eye.

Gray put two and two together, and couldn't believe what happened. He asked Natsu cautiously, "Did Lucy sink down this hole? Were you trying to dig her out?" Natsu only slightly shook his head up and down.

Suddenly, Natsu's ears perked up and he could hear voices coming from… from… Up above? Natsu tilted his head to see two figures falling awfully fast_ towards_ the spot they were all standing in. He jumped up just in time to catch them. He smelled a familiar scent: ink, paper, and metal. That could only mean one thing….

When the dust cleared, he found that he was correct. There, sitting in the middle of a new sand crater, was Gajeel and Levy. Before the others could get to them, Natsu started blushing and faced the other direction. When Happy, Gray, and Juvia reached Natsu, they found the source of his blush.

Because there, at the bottom of the crater, were Levy and Gajeel.

On top of each other, blushing wildly.

With their faces centimeters away.

Nobody made a move or sound, until a giggling blue fur ball said, "You liiiike each other!" As soon as Happy said it, the two separated themselves and flew to opposite sides of the ditch.

And at the same time, they said, "Shut up, cat!" and scrambled out of the hole to chase him around. Natsu laughed then grew quiet as it reminded him of his weird blonde friend. _Please be okay, Lucy. Wait for me too! I'm coming!_ Natsu silently prayed.

While everyone else began talking, Gajeel caught a whiff of someone else's scent. He stopped and sniffed the air, as did Natsu. And out of nowhere, appeared two people he did not expect to see.

Jellal and Erza were staring wide eyed at their nakama, wondering how and when did they end up in the desert. The last thing Erza remembered was talking to Mirajane, and next thing she knew, she was standing next to _Jellal _of all people, and staring into the shocked eyes of her nakama.

_Wait. I'm standing next to… to… JELLAL! _Erza let out a small "eep!" before stuttering, "Je-je-je- JELLAL!"

He had the same reaction she did. "Er-er-er- ERZA!" Jellal cried at the same time as Erza. Before anyone could react, Erza tackled Jellal, and they went crashing into the sand.

"I… I missed you so much!" Erza whispered into Jellal's hair. She had tears in her eyes, and had forgotten about the others, who stared open mouthed and embarrassed to be watching such a personal moment.

"I... missed you too," Jellal whispered back. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, then stood back up and turned to the beet red faces of their comrades. Soon Erza and Jellal's own faces were turning crimson red.

Non one said anything, until Natsu cleared his throat and said, Well, I guess everyone is here…" he trailed off. No one said anything for a few more minutes, and an uncomfortable silence fell among the group.

Levy was looking for her favorite person (other than Gajeel) when she noticed she wasn't here. "Natsu, where is Lu-chan? I thought she went with you on a mission," Levy inquired.

Natsu's back stiffened once again and he began to stammer. "Well… she's uh… you see… She… erm…" He faltered, lowering his voice from loud and boisterous to quiet and guilty.

"Well?" Erza demanded. "Where is she? You didn't do anything to hurt her, did you?" Natsu swore he could see a purple aura coming from her, and began to stutter even more.

"S-she… S-she… s-sank… She sank…" Natsu tried but he passed out from pressure of getting beaten up.

Happy sighed then told the whole story to everyone. By the time he was finished, Levy was near tears, Gajeel was trying to console her, and Erza had a cold sweat over her body. Erza had a determined look on her face and followed Happy to the ditch Natsu had been digging earlier.

Natsu had awoken during Happy's story telling, crawled off to the ditch Lucy sank into, flopped onto his stomach, and sighed. _Lucy… I hope you're safe _

It was only a matter of seconds before everyone was surrounding the giant hole in the ground. "Happy told me she sank right here. He also told me that you've been digging since she sank. This hole is ten feet deep, and you still haven't found her. I believe there is some magic at work here," Erza finished. Everyone was amazed at how she figured all of that out in a matter of minutes. She then continued on. "Levy, the name of the town that resides by this desert is Kota. Try to remember anything you can about that town."

"Y-yes, Erza!" Levy said. She was determined to save her best friend, no matter what. Gajeel liked that about her. He soon found himself blushing, and willed himself to stop.

Erza then directed her gaze to Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. "You four… try to make that hole deeper, see if it's just a magical barrier or if Lucy might have been sucked down into a cavern or something."

"Yes, Erza!" they replied in unison. The boys began their laborious work, and Erza went to see if Levy got anything.

"Levy, do you remember anything?" The scarlet beauty asked.

"The only thing I remember is a legend about an old magical maze called The Labyrinth. It was said that the first four mages were born here, from the One Magic. They were Named Adora, Amara, Aleris, and Archimedes. They started all the magic, like water magic, ice magic, fire magic, wind magic, so on and so on. In the legend, Archimedes turns evil because his lover rejects his feelings for her. Out of pain and misery, his magic becomes black; resulting in the dark magic we have today. Anyway, He uses his blackened magic to inflict pain on the person who stole his lover's heart. But his sisters stop him, and they lock him away in their house, turning it into the magical maze known as The Labyrinth. Get this, though. His lover was blonde, had big boobs, and used a foreign magic called celestial magic. And her name was Lucinda. Do you know what a nickname is for Lucinda?_ Lucy!_ " Levy finished eyes wide like she was telling a scary story. Erza could not believe what she was hearing. The description fit Lucy exactly; even down to her name! Lucy might be in trouble if they did not hurry up…

"Should we tell Natsu?" Erza wondered. If they told him, he might go on a rampage; if they did not, and Lucy was injured, then he would go on an even bigger rampage.

"I think it would be better if we didn't tell him," Levy replied. "We should wait until we're in the Labyrinth before we tell him. That way he'll be more determined to find her."

"That is a good logic… okay, we won't tell him," Erza concluded. She then proceeded to tell the boys about the entrance. Levy sighed at the predicament they were in. She decided to help Erza explain the legend.

When Levy got to the hole, which was now 14 feet deep, Erza was already explaining that they were standing on the entrance to a magical maze. When Levy neared the edge, she tripped and fell over. She thought she was going to make a hard impact with the sand, so she closed her eyes. Then she felt someone grab her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a blushing Gajeel, which in turn, made her blush.

Watch where you're stepping, Bookworm!" Gajeel said with a little concern in his voice.

"O-okay…" Levy said. There was a quake in the earth, and everyone began to sink in to the sand. Levy screamed as she held onto Gajeel tighter, not caring if she was blushing harder and harder. They all screamed as they were pulled into the Labyrinth and separated into different parts of the old maze.

Lucy groaned as she looked around and tried to figure out where she was. It seemed like she was walking around in circles. _Where was Natsu when you needed him? _Lucy thought. Her cheeks turned to a darker shade of red as she thought of how she loved his childish grin. _I always thought he had an adorable grin! _Lucy blinked once then blinked again. She did _not _just say that!

The walls of the cavern started groaning as they started to shift and move. Before she realized what happened, she was sliding down to a hidden room. When she reached the bottom of the slide, she fell on her butt then tumbled onto her stomach. When she stood and dusted herself off, she raised her eyes to four thrones. Three of them were occupied, and then room was filled with argument from the three women sitting in the un-empty thrones.

In the first one sat a woman with dark skin, wavy black hair, and brown eyes much like her own. She seemed to have an air of leadership, so Lucy assumed this was the leader.

In the second one sat a woman with pale skin, short blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. She looked as if she was trying to keep the first one from losing her head.

The third one was the one that surprised her the most. In the third throne sat a woman with tan skin, piercing emerald green eyes, and long orange hair.

Aleris.

She stopped arguing long enough to look at their guest with a wild smile.

"Lucy! You finally made it! I knew it could count on you!" Aleris yelled as she flew from her throne and grabbed Lucy into a hug. She then pulled back long enough to stare at Lucy with those all-knowing emerald green eyes and said with a cheerful voice, "Welcome to the Labyrinth!"


	3. Where Am I?

**Author's Note: Boy, is it hot on my side of the world! Thank you all my readers who waited to read the third chapter!**

**Since everyone was separated in the last chapter, I will be putting their name before their part of the story so you won't get confused as to who said what.**

**This chapter begins with Natsu and Lucy. Also, three more characters will be coming into play since I didn't know how to fit them into Chapter Two!**

**And now, here is the third chapter of Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!(Why do we have to do disclaimers? I mean, everyone knows who own Fairy Tail!)**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Where am I?_

-Lucy-

Lucy was too stunned to say anything as Aleris chatted with her sisters, introducing her to each one of them. _The Labyrinth? It's actually real? _The question kept bouncing around in her head until Aleris got her attention.

"Lucy, I would like you to meet my older sisters Adora and Amara," Aleris said, pointing to the dark-skinned woman first and the pale woman second.

The eldest, Adora, said with a little bow, "Welcome, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope my sister," Adora said while pointedly staring at Aleris, "Didn't cause you and your male companion any troubles."

Lucy could feel the tension between the eldest and the youngest as they had a heated staring contest. Always the one to intervene, the middle sister started to try and calm both down.

"Now, now, Adora, I think Aleris did what she thought was right," Amara said as Aleris stood tall with a triumphant grin, "But she also did it without our consent, which means she's still wrong for what she did," she finished as Adora stood with a triumphant grin and Aleris what staring open-mouthed at her sister.

Lucy shrunk into a corner as another argument between Adora and Aleris began. _How am I going to get myself out of this? _She wondered. Amara noticed Lucy sitting in the corner and beckoned her over to where she was.

"Do you know the story of the first four mages?" Amara asked the young celestial mage. Lucy shook her head yes.

"That's the story of Archimedes and his lover, right? It's the one where she rejects his love and he becomes a dark mage and tries to kill her lover, but his sisters stop him and lock him away in their house, turning it into… the… Labyrinth!" Lucy responded as realization hit her.

Amara nodded her head and said, "Do you remember the names of his sisters?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side and said, "Ummm… Uhhh… Hmmm… Oh I remember now! They were Adora, Amara, and Aleris!"

Amara stared at her and waited for her to put it all together. It took Lucy a few minutes but she finally figured it out.

"Wait, are you saying that I might be the reincarnation of Archimedes' lover?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. But that's not the reason we brought you down here. There is a hidden side to our story. We could not defeat Archimedes on our own, since his dark magic would possess any magic we used against him. There was only one type of magic that could be used against him, though. It was the foreign magic known as celestial magic. His lover heard of what was happening, and using her magic, she was able to defeat him. Then we locked him away, knowing that when he gained consciousness, he would try again. The problem with that, though, was that he did not gain consciousness until centuries later, or now. We sent out duplicates of ourselves to see if we could find an ancestor of Lucinda, and we happened to find you and your male companion. We lured you here, and tried to open the door, but forgot it could only be opened by love, which you did on your own. Then all we had to do was guide you here. Now that you know the story, you have to go and destroy Archimedes for good," Amara said as she pushed Lucy out the door. "Here, take these. You'll need them." Amara handed Lucy two golden keys.

"It's Pisces and Libra! Now I have all the gate keys!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"You need to summon all twelve of the Zodiac keys at the same time to destroy him. Lucinda only summoned six, which put him into a deep slumber. Good luck, Lucy!" Amara said as she pushed Lucy into the dark tunnels of the Labyrinth.

_Where am I supposed to go now? _Lucy thought as she picked a tunnel and started in that direction.

-Natsu-

When Natsu woke up, he jumped up and sniffed the air, trying to get a whiff of Lucy's scent. He couldn't though, because Lucy had not gone down that corridor yet.

_Oh well, _Natsu thought, _I guess I'll just have to start walking until I can smell her._ Natsu stood in an intersection, with five tunnels leading deeper into the Labyrinth.

Instead of thinking about it, Natsu ran down the fifth corridor, and the entrance immediately closed, shutting off the light and trapping him in darkness.

Natsu didn't care, because he could catch Lucy's scent, even if it was faint. He started to sprint in the direction it was coming from, hoping he'd finally get to see her again, to see her smile that pretty smile of hers, to smell her delicious scent… _Natsu what are you thinking? Lucy's your best friend! _He stopped walking because he sensed something was about to happen, and he was right.

The walls of the corridor began to shift and change into a new cavern. In this one, Lucy's scent was strong as ever. _She must have gone down there! _Natsu mentally shouted. He started to run faster than he had ever run, in hopes of finding his blonde pal.

Natsu saw a light at the end of the corridor; he stepped into a room with three women. They stared at him when he entered. He recognized one of the women as the one who sent them to find the Anamosa flower. That herbalist, what was her name? Ameris? Alexis? Aleris! That was her name! He sniffed the air then nodded. Yup, that's her scent; earth, trees, and flowers.

"Yo! Aleris, what are you doing down here?" Natsu called. Everyone just stared at him and said nothing.

"It's him…. It's really him…" said one woman. She had dark skin, medium length wavy black hair, and deep brown eyes, much like Lucy's. "Nathan Dragonus. Lucinda's lover."

"Lover!" Natsu choked out. His cheeks turned a bright red, and he began to stammer. "L-look, I-I'm not a-anybody's l-lover…"

The other woman began to chuckle. She had short blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. "What she means is you are a descendant of Nathan Dragonus. Your name is Natsu Dragneel, is it not?" She inquired.

Natsu's right hand began to flame, and he asked cautiously, "How do you know my name?" Natsu's body tensed up, getting ready for a fight. "And what are your names?"

"I am Adora, and there is no need for that," Adora said as she flicked her hand and Natsu's flames instantly went out. Natsu's onyx eyes widened when this happened. "This is my sister Amara, and you have already met Aleris." She pointed to the pale blonde before continuing, "I am the first light mage, and I control all things that give off heat and light. Fire won't work against me."

Natsu didn't know what to do. He decided to sit down and listen to what they had to say. His eyes grew angrier with each passing minute as they told him the story. When they sent him on his way, Natsu was more enraged than he had ever been. He would find this bastard Archimedes before he touched one hair on Lucy's head.

-Romeo, Wendy, and Charla-(Surprise!)

Wendy sneezed, once again, as she and Romeo traveled down yet another dusty corridor. Romeo turned around instantly and said, "Wendy, are you okay?" If she could see in the dim tunnel, she would see Romeo's cheeks turn a light pink.

"I-I'm fine," she responded her face flushing. She was glad she was not stuck down here by herself, or she wouldn't have had any idea what to do.

"If you guys are done playing lovey-dovey, then can we continue?" Charla huffed out. Honestly, here they are stuck in a weird cave and now they decide to realize each other's feelings.

"Ch-Charla! What are you saying?" Wendy stammered out as Romeo said, "W-we aren't playing lovey-dovey!"

Charla rolled her eyes then said, "Whatever. Let's just keep moving. I have a bad feeling about this place."

The three decided to keep moving until they found their way out. I mean, how long could a mine shaft be? That's what they thought they fell down, not realizing that they were in the deepest part of the Labyrinth, the part where Archimedes was kept.

"Wait," Wendy said as she sniffed the air. Something was off about this smell. It smelled like evil and… death.

"What is it Wendy?" Romeo asked the Sky Dragonslayer. He was worried about the facial expression she was making. Before she could answer, a sinister laugh erupted in the air. It sounded as if it were coming from the walls itself.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Romeo and Wendy… What brings you two down here?" An evil voice said. It was the same voice that had been laughing a few minutes ago.

"Who are you?" Charla asked, sprouting her wings just in case she needs to carry the two away from danger.

"I…" the voice said, "Am no one you need to worry about." The shadows on the walls began to move and change shape, swallowing the fire mage, the Dragonslayer, and the Exceed, and returning the corridor to what it was before they intruded.

"Adora, my sister, you play a dangerous game, do you not?" Archimedes said before stepping out of a wall. "Well, I guess it's my turn to make a move."

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen to Wendy and Romeo? What happened to everyone else? Wait, where's Happy?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Shadows Can Be Scary!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm taking advantage of the cool weather that we're having in my little corner of the world to write some chapters for my story! Hope you guys enjoy them!**

**I'm on a roll here too! I've done two chapters in ONE DAY! I'll give myself a pat on the back later on! BUT! I'm not uploading these both on the same day! Haha, I'm giving you suspense!**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 4 of Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here if I owned Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Shadows Can Be Scary!_

-Gajeel, Levy and Happy-

Gajeel groaned as something poked him repeatedly in the side. Flipping over, he swatted away the thing and tried to go back to sleep. But the thing kept poking him until he muttered, "Pantherlily, stop poking me! Give me five more minutes!"

"I think Gajeel bumped his head when he fell," A familiar voice said. Gajeel cracked one eye open, then the other. Instead of being in his bed at home, he was in a smelly old cave with Salamander's cat and Bookworm. Oh fucking great.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Gajeel turned around to see that Levy was sitting next to him with concerned eyes. He grumbled a response and stood up. Levy followed suit and Happy jumped onto her shoulders.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Happy asked, worried that Natsu would do something stupid and endanger everyone and everything down here.

"Well, there are three tunnels in front of us, so we should pick one and go that way," Levy suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and picked a tunnel.

"Right!" Happy yelled in excitement of getting a say.

"Left!" Levy screamed.

"Center!" Gajeel bellowed. They all stared at each other for a moment, waiting for someone to cave in. This continued on for several minutes, until the guys eventually gave up to Levy's pleading eyes. Thus they hiked down the steep left passage-way, not knowing it would lead them to trouble.

-Erza, Jellal, Juvia, and Gray-

As soon as Erza landed on the pavement, she checked to see if everyone else was okay. They had no broken bones or anything, so Erza immediately jumped into business mode.

"Jellal," She said with a little blush touching her cheeks, "Check to see if there are any passage-ways that lead to the outer world around this area."

"Yes, Erza." Jellal said, also with a pinkish blush tinting his cheeks. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Jellal finally proceeded to find the exits.

"Gray, see if you can find anything to light these torches up so we can see better," Erza stated, pointing at Gray with one of the torches.

"Okay Er- Wait, where did you get those?" Gray asked, not even remembering her making torches.

He got a menacing glare from her, and she replied, "Are you disobeying orders, Gray?" Her figure started to glow a dark purple, and Gray regretted asking her a question.

"N-no, no! Of course not E-Erza!" Gray stumbled and began to look around in the debris that had fallen from the surface, and then ventured into one the many tunnels surrounding them.

"Juvia, I want you to help Gray and search for something too." Erza ordered the water mage, whose face began to glow like a red Christmas light.

"Gray-sama and Juvia, alone in a dark cave?" Juvia squealed. She almost fainted from excitement if the ex-quip mage had not scared her into her senses.

"Juvia…" Erza trailed off, her eyes glowing red, "What are you waiting for?" Juvia almost melted into a puddle of water from the red haired mage's heated stare.

"Y-yes, Erza-san! J-Juvia is going now!" Juvia responded as she scampered off to help Gray.

For a few minutes, Erza was alone, making new torches. Then footsteps echoed across the walls and she turned to find Jellal back, looking rather distressed.

"These tunnels are confusing," he reported, "It seems as if they shift to make new tunnels. I almost had a hard time getting back here."

I see… This must be the power of the Labyrinth…" Erza trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence before Erza said, "Jellal, listen… I-I'm sorry about… what happened earlier…" Erza stopped when Jellal pulled into a hug. He then pulled back, leaving only a few inches between their lips.

"Er…za," Jellal whispered before closing his eyes and inching closer to her.

"Jell…al," Erza whispered back, closing her eyes also.

They were second away from kissing when Gray jogged into the open space they were in and yelled, "Oi, Erza, and Jellal! Come look at this!" The two separated themselves immediately and tried to casually walk over to where Gray was. Good thing the lighting was poor, or Gray would've noticed their faces where deep red.

"W-what is it, Gray?" Erza questioned, cursing her nerves for giving herself away. Gray took no notice of though, and proceeded to show them what he was talking about.

"What is it?" Jellal asked, studying the new gap in the wall.

"It's a secret tunnel," Juvia answered. "Juvia stumbled onto it when Gray-sama pushed Juvia against the wall to… k-kiss J-Juvia." Juvia was blushing wildly from what happened a few seconds ago, and Gray had a little pink on his face also.

"Maybe it leads to the exit," Erza suggested, oblivious to what Juvia had said. Everyone agreed with Erza, partly because what she said true, and partly because no one wanted to disagree with the great Titania.

One by one, everyone filed in to the narrow passage way, with Erza in the front, Juvia behind her, Gray after Juvia, and Jellal in the end. They traveled like this for a good thirty minutes, until Erza gasped and stop mid-step, Juvia bumped into her, and Gray into Juvia, and Jellal into Juvia.

"Erza, what's the hold-up?" Gray asked irritated after being in this damp, smelly tunnel for far too long. Erza didn't get a chance to answer, because the cave walls shook with violence, and the floor collapsed, plunging them all into darkness.

-Charla, Wendy, and Romeo-

"This way! Hurry up!" Romeo yelled as he, Wendy, and Charla dashed into another one of the many tunnels in the Labyrinth. It had been a while since they had escaped from the Shadow Cells they were being held in, and they still hadn't been able to leave the Shadows behind.

After running down the corridor for a few minutes, they came to a narrow strip of cave floor. On either side was a groundwater lake, still enough to make you think it was land. Across the strip was a dead end, with a cliff too high for Romeo or Wendy to reach.

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked, afraid the Shadows would catch them and put them back into the never-ending darkness and fear, known as the Shadow Cells.

Romeo thought for a moment, and then turned to the white Exceed. "Charla, can you carry Wendy up to that ledge?"

"Of course I can. Wendy, Let's go!" Charla replied, a little upset that he had the nerve to even _ask _such a question.

"Charla, wait! Romeo, how are you going to get up there? You're not going to fight the Shadows on your own?" Wendy asked, not wanting to leave the fire mage down there when she could help.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to fight those things," He reassured the blunette. They only had a few minutes before the Shadows would descend upon them. Before Wendy left, she hastily kissed Romeo. Romeo's face instantly flared up, as did Wendy's.

"Wendy, let's go before _they _get here!" Charla yelled, wanting to protect her friend at all costs. Wendy looked into Romeo's eyes once more before running to the white cat. Romeo was a little stunned but shook himself back to reality. _I've gotta get out of this mess, then I can worry about that._

He ran back to the entrance of the cave, gave a running start, and then yelled, "Rainbow Fire! Purple!" A stream of purple fire shot out of his palm and clung to the edge of the passage way. Just as he was about to swing on to the ledge, a dark hand reached out and grabbed his ankle.

"AAAHHHH!" Romeo screamed. Wendy whipped around to see the dark Shadows start to pull Romeo back. She panicked for a minute, not knowing what to do, but immediately calmed herself down.

"I know!" She turned around and yelled, "Romeo, duck!" as she sucked in a big breath, mustered most of her magic, and roared, "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Out of her mouth came the biggest gust of wind she could blow. The cave shook with much ferocity, causing the ceiling above to collapse. The Shadows were blown back into the opening they came out of and rocks crumbled around it, blocking the exit. Romeo sealed it with his fire, hoping it could hold them off- for a while.

Romeo let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as he turned to thank the Dragonslayer. "Thanks, I owe you a – Wendy!" he cried as she flopped to the ground, breathing hard. He rushed over to her almost limp body and knelt next to her.

"I-I'm fine, Romeo; don't w-worry about me," Wendy breathed out. She tried to stand to show him she was fine, but fell to her knees instantly.

"Wendy how could I not worry?" he said in a low tone. "You're the most special thing to me." She gasped as he said this. Romeo had forgotten that Wendy had excellent hearing, and realized his big mistake.

"Rom-" Wendy started but was cut off with Romeo's lips closing in over hers. When they pulled away, their face were both Christmas red.

They kept kissing for a while, until they heard someone "Ahem!" behind them. Wendy and Romeo turned around to see the beet red faces of Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal.

"E-Erza-san!" Wendy and Romeo squeaked at the same time. "We weren't expecting to see you down here!"

"W-we're sorry to interrupt!" Erza said, obviously affected by this the most, "But we need to find a way out of here."

"Oh, uh… The ledge is up there. That was how we were going to escape the Shadows," Romeo said, pointing at the ledge above the still-watered lakes.

"Thank you, Romeo," Gray said, with some pink touching up his cheeks also. "How about you two come with us?"

S-sure, Gray," Wendy answered timidly, shy of being caught in the act of something so _bold_.

"You could also tell us how you got down here," Jellal suggested, wanting to make the two as comfortable as possible. He could sense their shyness from being caught.

"O-Okay," They both answered shyly. Romeo held his hand out to help Wendy up, and she gladly accepted it. He let her lean on his shoulder, so she could rest up a bit.

As they were walking towards the ledge, Romeo mumbled to Wendy, "Well that was awkward…"

Wendy giggled in response.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, caught you red handed Romeo and Wendy! I made up the ending in like, fifteen minutes! Romeo was actually supposed to be caught and he forces Wendy to keep going. Maybe I'll do that with Gajeel, Levy, and Happy?**

**In the end, I decided to let them have a fluff moment that was ruined by their friends! It fit in nicely, don't ya think?**

**Anyways, review and tell if you liked it please!**


	5. Teamwork is the Best!

**Author's Note: The cool weather ended, so uploading might be a bit slower since my computer likes to generate lots of heat and makes my room a bazillion degrees higher :(**

**Anyway! Enough about my hot room! Here is what you're actually after: Chapter Five of Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill! Yadda, yadda, yadda… I don't own this… blah, blah, blah…. This belongs to Hiro Mashima…**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Teamwork is the Best!_

-Lucy-

Lucy groaned as she walked down the same freakin' tunnel for the _millionth _time. She suspected she was walking in circles, but she never tried to see if it was true. Now, it was too late and she lost her way, trapped in a circular maze.

"If Natsu was here, he could've destroyed our way out of here," Lucy mused, thinking about him for the thousandth time today. She couldn't help it; she missed his warm company. But every time she began thinking about him _that _way, she stopped herself immediately and tried to think about other things, which led to her thinking about how she was going to defeat Archimedes.

_Summon all twelve Spirits, huh? How do I do that without _killing _myself? _Lucy thought miserably. She couldn't even summon three Spirits without draining her magical power. She thought about it some more, trying to see if it was a hidden meaning in it. She didn't notice the silhouetted figure behind her until it was too late.

"Huh?" Lucy said as the person grabbed her arm and twisted her around, so she was face to face with them. Before she realized who it was, she grabbed her whip and began to attack.

"Lucy! Lu-chan!" Two voices said. One was feminine and the other was masculine. Lucy took the chance to glance at their faces, and she saw the cheery face of Levy and the scowling face of Gajeel. Perched on Levy's shoulder was none other than Happy.

"Levy! Gajeel! Happy!" Lucy squealed. "Boy am I glad to see you guys! I've been walking around in circles and I can't find my way out!"

Before the others could respond, Happy flew into Lucy's chest and started to cry. "Waaah! I missed you Lucy!"

"I missed you too, Happy," Lucy comforted the blue Exceed. Then she dared to ask, "Have you seen Natsu?"

"Ah, worried about someone, huh Lu-chan?" Levy teased. Lucy blushed in response and began to stammer. "We haven't seen him yet, unfortunately."

"I can smell him," Gajeel said. Three pairs of eyes turned to face him. "His scent was all over the tunnel we just came through."

"Really?" Lucy asked happily. Gajeel nodded then proceeded to show her where. Levy and Happy followed, glad to have found Lucy unharmed. Their happiness soon ended when a dark hand reached into the wall and pulled Lucy into it.

"LUCY!" They all screamed as Levy grabbed her hand, while Gajeel grabbed Levy's waist. It was like playing tug-of-war, except instead of a string, they were fighting for Lucy. Levy and Gajeel were nearly pulled in with Lucy, when Happy flew to the hand and bit it. In retaliation, it let go of Lucy and crept back into the wall.

Lucy sat where she was, staring at the wall that would have lead to her inevitable demise. She was shaking, and her face was pale. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide like saucers, and she couldn't stop staring, trying to process what she just saw.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she hugged her friend. "Lu-chan, are you alright?"

"I saw him…" Lucy trailed off. She turned and faced Levy, who gasped at the look on her face.

"Who?" Levy questioned. "Who did you see?" She was concerned about who Lucy saw, because it made her shake with fear.

"Archimedes," Lucy responded before passing out.

-Natsu-

Natsu had been running nonstop, from the time he left Aleris and her sisters' room to now. He couldn't stop, because if what they told him was true, then Lucy…

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed loudly. "Archimedes, come out from where ever you're hiding, you son of a bitch!" He then let out a huge column of fire, which made him feel a bit better. But he couldn't keep spitting out fire whenever he felt angry. He would end up using all of his magic, and wouldn't be able to fight.

So, to distract himself, Natsu did something that would even shock Master Makarov.

Natsu decided to think.

First he thought about how he was going to kill that bastard that dared to even _look _at Lucy. But thinking about Lucy made him think about what Adora said. Nathan Dragonus was Lucinda's lover. Did that mean him and Lucy were…? _No, Lucy and I are just friends! _Natsu thought. But he began to realize that maybe, just maybe…

While he was thinking and walking, he did not notice a black figure creep up on him until it was too late. When he turned around, all he saw was an evil grin on… _Wait, that couldn't be her! _Natsu mentally screamed. But as much as he wanted to deny it, the truth was in his face. Lucy was trying to kill him. He took one sniff before a hard object came crashing down on his head. _That's not Lucy. _He smiled as his world faded into blackness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others! I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger and leave some suspense hanging in the air!**

**Review and tell me if you liked it or not! Also, if some characters seemed OOC to you, I would appreciate it if you told me who and when in the story!**

**Thanks a bunch~!**


	6. Life Freakin Sucks!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had to go to a funeral. My uncle died at 28(R.I.P. Uncle!).**

**Anyway, I will now answer a few reviews I've gotten because I felt bad just leaving all of you hanging there :) ~!**

**89niners-best-team-ever: Thank you for being a constant reviewer! I appreciate all the reviews you have given my story so far! Wendy and Romeo are however old they are supposed to be after the Tenroujima and Grand Magic Games Arc. Also, yes, I know Natsu does think in life or death situations. Did he seem OOC to you in that part? And I believe mentally, Wendy and Romeo are the older couple XD~!**

**Nightshadowmidnight: Thank you! It took me a while to come up with it, and I had an idea to make one of Lucy's ancestors to be a part of it :) Glad you appreciate the legend~!**

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: I'm trying my hardest to update but I do not have full access to the internet unfortunately :( Hang in there though~!**

**KrissySmith: *sniff sniff* Thank you for telling me my story was amazing! I had doubts about posting it, but you made me rethink that! And I'm glad you found someone that likes all the couples you do :D~!**

**And now that that's out of the way, I will let you proceed to the story!**

**Chapter Six of Trapped in the Labyrinth!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: *sarcastically* Of _course _I'm Hiro Mashima! Even though I'm on a website for fan**

**fiction, where everything is FICTION, I own the manga and anime!**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Life. Freakin. Sucks!_

-Gajeel, Happy, Levy, and Lucy-

"Damn! What the hell are these things?" Gajeel yelled as he used his leg to kick back the… the... _Rock Thingies_ that were steadily coming towards them. Every time he smashed one, it just regenerated and each half became another one. Now the tunnel was full of them, and he couldn't stop them from advancing.

_No, I _am _going to stop them, even if it means giving my life! _Gajeel thought angrily._ If I can protect _her… Gajeel's thoughts trailed off as he glanced at the Solid Script mage, who was busily setting up runes around her sleeping blonde friend. He turned back around so he could focus on the problem at hand. _Dammit! Why do these things keep multiplying? There must be some way to destroy them for good…_

"Levy, is Lucy going to be okay?" Happy asked the working mage. He really wanted to make sure Lucy didn't die, on behalf of Natsu not being here.

Levy finished the runes, looked the blue cat in his eyes, and said, "Lucy is going to be fine, Happy. Don't you worry; I won't let anything happen to her."

And that's when it happened. The same black hand that tried to take Lucy grabbed Levy by the wrist and yanked her towards the wall. Levy and Happy screamed in response, and Gajeel turned to see what the noise was about.

"Gajeel! Help me before-" Levy cried as her head was sucked into the wall with the rest of her body. The only thing that remained was her outstretched hand. Gajeel dived for it and touched her fingertips as they disappeared behind the dusty brick wall.

That was when Gajeel lost it. His vision turned red and he lost all control. He didn't care about things anymore, and all he felt like doing was destroying something. He turned his head and the first thing he saw was the Rock Thingies, moving forward with caution. _Perfect… _Gajeel thought darkly.

"Gihihihi!" he laughed as he went in for an attack.

~Levy~*

After Levy was pulled into the wall, the first thing she saw was a sadistic smile with a scar going through the left corner of it. The owner of the smile had tan skin, dark, brown eyes, and short blond hair.

"Levy McGarden, Luna Rosepark's ancestor… I see the blue hair still runs in the family," The person said while fondling a lock of her hair. She swatted his hand away and defiantly looked him in the eye, even though her chin was quivering.

"Archimedes… What do you want with me?" Levy said, an icy tone touching her voice. She had stood up to people scarier than this guy. Hell, Gajeel was ten times scarier than this guy!

"Oh? So you know my name? Good, that saves me from explaining myself," Archimedes replied. "That is not my real reason for kidnapping you. You, my friend, seem to know a lot about things. Now, I am going to ask this once, and once only. Is there a way to make Lucinda's descendant fall in love with me permanently?" Archimedes inched his face closer to Levy's until their noses were centimeters from touching.

Levy took a deep breath, raised her hand, and said, "Solid Script: LIGHTNING!" Archimedes was caught off guard, and a bolt of lightning struck him in an instant.

He scowled and pushed Levy through the wall, muttering, "I have no need for you anymore; Be gone, wench!"

Levy shrieked as she was pushed into the next room, where Gajeel had just finished destroying Rock Thingies, and was standing with his palms against the wall and his head down. He gasped as Levy fell into his arms, and he hugged her tightly, yelling about how scared he was and how she needed to say with him at all costs and how much he was gonna bash that bastard's head in if he ever tried to take her away ever again. Levy just sighed and put her head against his chest, content at the moment.

Her happiness did not last as long as she wanted it to. The walls of the cavern shook with great ferocity, a result of Archimedes' anger.

"Oh shit!" Gajeel yelled as he put Levy down and picked up Lucy. They began to run and dodge falling rocks and stalactites, taking caution to where they stepped. Out of nowhere an avalanche of rocks fell on Gajeel. He yelped then tried to pull his legs out, dropping Lucy in the process. She had woken up from the fall and realized the situation they were in.

Levy turned around when she heard Gajeel yelp and rushed to his side. "Gajeel! Are you okay?" Levy squealed. She took no notice of Lucy, who was digging out some of the rocks.

I'm fine! You guys have to keep going, or we'll all be buried!" Gajeel growled in pain. Like he said, he would protect her even if it cost him his life. "Go! Now!"

Lucy didn't want to leave him, but she understood what he was saying. She stopped digging and grabbed Levy's shoulder. "Levy, come on, we have to-"

"No!" Levy cried out. Everyone was stunned at the blunette's outburst. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Levy…" Gajeel started, but fell silent when he looked into her eyes. She had that determined and defiant look in her eyes, which meant there was no talking to her. He glanced at the flying blue Exceed and the celestial spirit mage nodding, hoping they understood what he wanted.

"Gajeel, you told me to stay by you! So I'm not going to leave you here!" Levy cried. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks, and she didn't try to stop them. Levy decided to give him something, so she made him two bars of her Solid Script Iron, knowing that he loved eating it. Once again, she shaped the _o _like a heart, hoping he would take notice this time.

Before she could say anymore, Happy grabbed her and carried her away. The roof of the cavern collapsed, sealing Gajeel from their view.

Levy fought Happy's grip, yelling, "Gajeel! Gajeel! Let me go! I have to get him out! Happy, Let me go! Gajeel!" Eventually Happy set her down, and she stopped screaming and fell to her knees, crying her heart out. The only sound that filled the cavern they were in now was Levy's heartbroken cries. Neither Lucy nor Happy bothered her, knowing they'd react the same way if they were in that type of situation.

After a while Levy got up, eyes puffy from crying and throat sore from screaming. She became an unfeeling robot, following her comrades wherever they went. She stopped every once in a while and muttered, "Solid Script: Iron," in the hopes that Gajeel made it out alive. She dropped each piece to the floor, imagining it as a piece of her heart breaking and falling away.

There was no denying it anymore.

She was deeply in love with Gajeel Redfox, and she never got the chance to tell him.

-Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, and Charla-

"Ah, So that's what that magic power was," Jellal said, recalling how he sensed an evil presence right before they fell.

"They were controlled by this guy with this creepy smile, and he smelled like evil and death," Wendy added in. She had rested enough, and was able to walk and stand on her own, much to Romeo's disappointment.

I see..." Erza said. She had been leading the group and listening to their story, trying to put together the information they had with Romeo and Wendy's story. So far, none of it made sense, and it was frustrating her.

"Juvia thinks this guy might be the one from Levy-san's story," Juvia suggested to Erza. She had sensed the ex-quip mage's frustration, and decided to help her out, just to impress Gray.

"You might be right, Juvia," Erza muttered, Still piecing together the information swirling around in her head. Because she was so focused on figuring out what was going on, she didn't realized what happened until it was too late. Three black hands shot out from the walls and grabbed Wendy, Juvia, and Erza, quickly pulling them in. The last thing Erza saw was Jellal's panicked face.

~Erza, Juvia, and Wendy~

Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Archimedes chuckled. "I see Emily Rubysin's descendant, Jennifer Locket's descendant, and Whitney Aweson's descendant! Today is my lucky day!" He touched each of them on their heads as he named their ancestors.

Erza ex-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and asked rather icily, "What do you want with us?"

Archimedes sighed and said, "Is everyone going to use an icy tone against me today? Luna's descendant- what was her name again? Oh yeah! - Levy used the same tone against me, which was quite rude of her."

In an instant, Archimedes was pinned to a wall. Erza's sword was at his throat, ready to strike if need be. Juvia and Wendy backed her up, also ready for a fight.

"What did you say?" Erza growled, pushing the sword in a little harder. She swore if he even touched Levy, she was going to send this crazy son of a bitch to hell!

"I did nothing wrong to her! Could you please move your sword? It's getting harder to talk!" Archimedes choked out. "I just asked for her help, and she wouldn't offer it to me. I sent her back with her companions and they left. That's all that happened."

"Why did you kidnap us?" Juvia inquired. She wanted him to tell them so she could get back to her Gray-sama. He was probably worried about her now!

"Oh yeah. I asked Levy this but she wouldn't tell me. So, I am going to ask this once, and once only. Is there a way to make Lucinda's descendant fall in love with me permanently?" Archimedes questioned back. All three female mages were stunned into silence.

Erza spoke up after thinking. She looked Archimedes firmly in the eye and said, "We will not tell you. Lucy already has someone she loves, and we will not interfere with their relationship!"

"I know!" Archimedes snarled. "That damn descendant of Nathan Dragonus! Natsu Dragneel… Thinking that name makes my blood boil!"

All three women glared at him for bad-mouthing their nakama. After a while, Archimedes sighed and said, "Well, since you three will not tell me, I have no need for you anymore!" He pushed them through the wall, and they landed in a heap at the boys' feet.

The male mages jumped in surprise at seeing them appear before them. Gray was the first to their side, and Juvia instantly pounced on him.

"Gray-sama! That guy was being mean to Juvia! He manhandled Juvia!" Juvia wailed, intending to make Gray mad at him. Gray was already upset that he touched his Juvia and- wait, when did Juvia become _his? _Gray's cheeks flushed at that thought. Well, Juvia _was _pretty, and she already liked him, so what was wrong with him liking her back?

In the end, Gray decided he would ask her out _after _they got out this mess. Right now, they needed to focus on the problem at hand. Gray couldn't focus, though. All he kept thinking about was Juvia. How could he not realize how much he liked her?

Erza noticed the change in Gray's behavior, and smiled to herself. _So he finally realized how much he liked her… _She glanced at Jellal and saw him staring at her curiously. She turned her head quickly and started to blush. _We can never be together like Juvia and Gray… _Erza thought sadly. She gasped as she felt someone's arm link together with hers. Erza turned her head slowly, only to see Jellal looking forward with a light blush on his cheeks.

"I know we can't be together after this, but we can at least enjoy the time we have together," Jellal softly said. Erza nodded, unable to speak anymore. Sighing happily, she rested her head on his arm, wishing that they could stay with each other.

-Natsu-

When Natsu woke up, he found himself caged up. He looked around and spotted the bastard who did this. He narrowed his eyes and spat out, "Archimedes, let me out so I can fight you!"

"Archimedes chuckled and said, "Natsu Dragneel, descendant of Nathan Dragonus. I should kill you right now for taking away my dear Lucy."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt him, Archimedes," a familiar voice said. Lucy stepped out of the shadows and walked to Archimedes' side. She kissed him on the lips, and he gladly accepted it.

Natsu smiled in spite of himself. They couldn't fool his Dragonslayer senses; That Fake Lucy still couldn't match the real Lucy!

Archimedes saw this and said cheerfully, "Oh, so have you finally given up on her? I can have her all to myself now!" Natsu just laughed and played along; keeping it secret that he could tell them apart.

"I guess I have. I mean, I couldn't even keep her safe from danger! You win, Archimedes. Now, can you let me go?"

"How about… No!" Archimedes cackled. "I'll just kill you and then I won't have to worry about you trying to steal Lucinda's descendant from me!" He dragged Natsu out of the cage, which was ready for a fight.

"I've been itching to beat your sorry ass for trying to take Lucy away!" Natsu yelled as he charged. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" A huge column of flame shot out from his mouth, engulfing half of the room in flames.

"That'll teach you about messing with a Dragonslayer's mate!" Natsu said. Then he thought about what he just said. _M-mate? Where did that come from?_

While freaking out over what he just said, he didn't notice that Archimedes had turned his flames black and sent them back towards him. When he did realize it, it was too late. The flames knocked him onto his back.

In a flash, Archimedes was standing over him, ready to strike and kill. "Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel. You will never see Lucy again!" Archimedes said as he brought his hand down towards Natsu.

"Open, Gate of the White Lamb! Aries!" In an instant, a wall of pink wool surrounded Natsu, stopping the attack.

I'm sorry!" Aries said. She was dismissed after Lucy reassured her she did a good job, and told her she did nothing wrong.

"Luce… Glad you make it!" Natsu said as he saw the familiar head of blond squat next to him.

"It wouldn't be Team Natsu without me, now would it?" The mage responded back. She helped the Dragonslayer stand up and stared at Archimedes, who looked awestruck.

"You really do look like Lucinda… I can't believe it!" Archimedes said. He kept staring at Lucy until Natsu stepped in front of her.

"Stop staring at her like that you pervert!" Natsu snarled. This bastard was really starting to piss him off, staring at Lucy like he owned her!

"Natsu, I'll handle this," Lucy said, lightly touching him on the arm. _God, _how he missed her touch! He relaxed himself, inhaling her scent.

He sighed then said, "Okay, I'll let you, but don't get hurt! I'll be right here," Natsu said, stepping to the side to give Lucy some room.

"Okay, here I go!" Lucy said. "Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" Out popped two little alien-like creatures.

"Lucinda, you're not going to fight me, are you?" Archimedes asked. He did not want to fight her because if he hurt her, he would never forgive himself.

"I need you guys to copy that person standing over there," Lucy said, pointing to Archimedes, who was looking pale at the moment. "And it's Lucy!"

"Okay," they responded. In a flash, they copied him, and were now standing face to face with him, an exact replica.

"Good job!" Lucy said. "Now, Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You called, Princess? Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked.

"No, Virgo, I need you to help me punish that man over there!" Lucy said, grabbing her whip.

"Okay, Princess," Virgo responded as she dove under the ground. Gemini also used their magic to attack Archimedes.

"This guy's magic is dark," Gemini informed Lucy. "I don't know if we can be able to use it!"

"I won't attack Lucinda, But I will fight her subordinates!" Archimedes yelled as he charged for Gemini.

"Oi, Lucy! Let me join in the fun!" Natsu yelled from his corner.

He was getting ready to attack when Lucy turned and said, "No! I have to do this on my own!"

"But I wanna help!" Natsu retorted. "I can't just sit around and do nothing! You know that's not my style!"

"But I'm the only one who can destroy him! It would be no use seeing as he can turn any natural magic dark!" Lucy responded. "Open, Gate of the Scale! Libra!"

While she was busy arguing with Natsu, she didn't notice the stray black fire coming towards her.

Natsu did, though, and quickly yelled, "Lucy, look out!" She turned around, but it was too late. The fire hit her and knocked her it the wall. She hit her head hard, ad fell unconscious.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, scrambling to her side. Her Spirits also stopped fighting and ran to their Keyholder's limp body.

Archimedes noticed what he had done. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he had. He decided on what to do. He summoned the special power he had and morphed the shadows around Lucy to grab her and bring her to him.

"No!" Natsu growled. "You're not taking her away from me, you son of a bitch!" But the Shadows already wrapped around Lucy's body, sucking her into the floor and bringing her to Archimedes' open arms.

"I'm taking her away from you. It's your fault that she's hurt now!" Archimedes snarled at him. He turned his back and started to walk away, towards the wall. "I'll bring her back, after she's mine and on my side!"

"Come here and fight me you bastard!" Natsu charged on him, but his fist was blocked by the Shadows.

Archimedes disappeared behind the walls, with Lucy in tow. The Shadows released their hold on Natsu and he punched the wall with all his might, Hoping to find his partner. There was nothing left but the next room, which was empty.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled. _There's no denying it anymore, Luce…_

_I am deeply in love with you._

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha! Cliffhanger! I've got to say, this chapter was the most epic and longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoy it, because I stayed up all night writing this chapter, and I need a LONG nap! Review please and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks a bunch~!**


	7. The Things You'll Do For Love

**Author's Note: WOOHOO~! I borrowed a mouse, and was able to upload this chapter AND two new stories! Sorry for the long wait, and I promise to give you a cookie~! (::) Here's your cookie, now enjoy it and read the next chapter while you're at it~!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro, because if I was, there would be no need for this lovely fan fiction; it would be real already.**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_The Things You'll Do for Love_

-Happy and Levy-

"Levy, where do you think Lucy ran off to?" Happy asked the emotionless Solid Script mage. He got no response, since Levy had shut herself off from the outer world. He sighed sadly and thought, _Gajeel, please hurry and get here, because Levy is having an emotional meltdown!_

"Happy," Levy whispered. The blue cat's head snapped up, glad to hear his friend's voice again. "What would you do if someone you loved dearly was hurt, and there was something you could do to help them?"

Happy was stunned by Levy's question, but responded anyway. "Well, if it was Carla, I'd go and help her right away! I'd worry about her until I saw her alive and well!" There was a silence after Happy's answer, and finally, Levy spoke.

"Happy… Take me back." Happy gasped at Levy's request. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he stayed silent. Levy continued to talk, trying to persuade the Blue Exceed to help her. "Happy please… I… I need to go help him! I can't bear to just stand here and do nothing!"

"I… I don't know, Levy," Happy replied quietly. Levy decided this was the time to use her trump card. She knew if she told Happy this, he wouldn't be able to deny helping her. Plus… she had to admit it sooner or later; might as well be sooner.

_Well, here goes nothing…_ she thought as she took a deep breath. "Happy… I… I love Gajeel, and it hurts to think… to think I might never see him again! I can't imagine a world without him… So please, take me back to him!" Levy pleaded, cheeks a deep red from confessing her love for the Iron Dragonslayer.

_Well, this is interesting news… _Happy thought gleefully. _Wait until Mira hears this! She'll be so mad she wasn't here! _"Okay Levy, I'll take you back!" Levy's eyes shone with happiness and her face brightened.

"Thank you Happy!" The bluenette squealed as she was lifted into the air by the flying cat.

Happy said one more thing as they were following the iron pieces Levy dropped. "Levy?"

"Yes Happy?" the female mage responded, content that she could help Gajeel, instead of Gajeel helping her.

"You liiiiiike him!" Happy teased. Levy just laughed.

"No, Happy. I don't like him," Levy said in between giggles. Happy was shocked.

"Wha? But you just said-"

"I loooooove him!" Levy said, imitating Happy, who just giggled at his now cheerful friend.

-Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla-

As the group kept walking down the dusty corridor, Erza explained what Archimedes wanted.

"So it seems his whole goal is to gain Lucy's affection," Jellal stated. "But why did he drag us all down here?" That was the question in everyone's mind. No one noticed that they were being followed; everyone was lost in their own thoughts until the stalker attacked.

Erza noticed at the last minute and dodged, ex-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Who's there? State your name!" Erza demanded. Her question was answered by the swing of a blade, to which Erza blocked with ease.

The entire group was shocked when an exact replica of Erza stepped out of the shadows, followed by copies of Juvia and Wendy.

"W-who are these people?" Wendy stuttered. She grabbed onto Romeo's arm, wrapping her own arms around it to reassure herself.

"Juvia thinks they are only shape shifters; meaning they cannot harness the same power as us," Juvia stated. She stepped in front of Gray. She would _not _let this imposter take away her Gray-sama!

"Well, they are in the way of finding our Nakama, and that I will not let slide!" Erza said, going into battle with her double. Wendy and Juvia followed suit, also wanting to find their comrades as soon as possible.

The battle raged on, each having a hard time fighting their doppelganger. Every attack the real ones used, their copies countered with the same attack or a different one.

"Th-this is harder than Juvia expected… But she will not give up if it means protecting Gray-sama!" Juvia panted out as she used her Water Slicer. Gray was touched that he meant so much to her. _She must really love me… _he thought.

Fake Juvia deflected Real Juvia's Water Slicer by using Water Lock, encasing her into a bubble of water.

_These copies must not be that bright, _Juvia thought as she absorbed the Water Lock. What she did not expect was a jolt of electricity to be sent throughout her body.

Juvia screamed in pain as the lighting reacted with her water-like body. She collapsed to the floor and backed up against a wall. She noticed Erza and Wendy were also leaning against this wall, looking just as battered and bruised as she did.

The copy mages were about to give their final blow when the wall behind Erza, Juvia, and Wendy began to rumble. The female mages jumped out of the way, and the wall came crashing down on the Fake Erza, Wendy, and Juvia.

"Are you guys alright?" Romeo asked, helping Wendy to her feet.

"What happened to the wall?" Gray asked, stooping to check on Juvia.

"I don't know, but when the dust settles, we'll find out," Erza responded, who was leaning onto Jellal. They all stared at the wall intensely until the dust settled, and weren't surprised when they saw who made the wall cave in.

"Yo, Erza! Ice Princess! You haven't seen Lucy around somewhere, have you?"

-Lucy and Archimedes-

When Lucy woke up, she found she was in a room much like hers at the Heartfilia Estate: expensive and fragile. She quickly checked her belt to make sure her keys and whip was still there. Lucy sighed in relief when she realized they were all there.

_Idiot… You forgot to un-arm me!_ Lucy thought happily. The door opened afterwards, and she wrinkled her face in disgust as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Lucinda! You've finally awakened!" Archimedes chirped happily. He glided over to her bed and placed a tray with food on her beside table. "I got your favorite!"

"Hey, Archimedes," Lucy said. Archimedes stopped what he was doing and looked at Lucy. In a flash, Lucy wrapped her whip around him to stop him from moving.

"Lucinda, what are you doing?" Archimedes asked, sadness filling his eyes. Lucy didn't care though; she had to get out of here and get out of here NOW.

Lucy did the first thing her mother told her to when attacked by a man: She kicked him in his orbs. Archimedes yelped like a girl and collapsed to the floor, unable to stand anymore.

"I'll be leaving now; thanks for the hospitality!" Lucy said as she stepped through the doorway.

Unfortunately for her, she was in yet ANOTHER Sky Prison. "How do I always manage to get trapped in these places?" Lucy said, annoyed her plan had failed.

"Lucinda, please don't go," Archimedes cried from his spot on the floor. Lucy looked at him before looking back out. She caught a glimpse of someone walking and she KNEW he was there, waiting for her to jump.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Lucy said as she backed up. "And it's Lucy." She mustered up the rest of her courage and jumped, knowing she'd be caught by him. He was always there for her, he never let her down, and he'd never let her in harm's way.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried as she plummeted to the ground. Just as she planned, she was caught. But instead of feeling the warm body heat of her favorite Dragonslayer, she felt something else. _What the…?_

"Oi, Bunny Girl! What the hell do you think you're doing jumping off of buildings like that! If I was a second later, you would've died, and Salamander would kill me for letting you die!"

* * *

**Author's Note: HAHAHA, wasn't expecting that, were you? I wanted to do the Phantom Lord jumping-from-the-Sky-Prison Scene and mess it up for Lucy, because it seemed funny to have her expect Natsu and then get someone else! Ah, the joys of twisting plots!**

**So, all you have to do is type in that review box and click 'post review'. Please? I had my mouse and keyboard confiscated so I would like to hear some reviews!**


	8. Startling Confessions!

**Author's Note: I am in a good mood today! I drew Chibi Lucy and Chibi Happy yesterday, and they turned out to be pretty good. Also, if any of you read Chapter 291 of the manga, raise your hands if you thought Natsu was gonna save Lucy, kiss her, go on a rampage to destroy Sabertooth's members, etc.**

**If you did, then do not read this fan fiction anymore! You are showing severe symptoms of I've-read-too-many-fan-fictions-about-Natsu-and-Lucy's-relationship-and-I-thought-Natsu-was-gonna-do-something-romantic-in-the-manga-but-I-was-disappointed-when-he-didn't-apatitis.**

**The cure for this is to read the next chapter in Trapped in the Labyrinth, because it includes fluff and xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx needs the reviews to continue on.**

**Okay, enough of my made up diseases, go ahead and read!**

**Disclaimer: You already know who owns Fairy Tail, and sadly, it's not me.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight:_

_Startling Confessions!_

-Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla (This keeps getting longer…)-

"What do you mean you lost Lucy?" Erza cried as Jellal, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla tried to hold her back from killing Natsu, who was hiding behind a rock.

"I-I'm sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Natsu shrieked as he tried to squirm behind the tiny rock. "I almost had her, but that stupid bastard Archer-medic took her away!"

"It's _Archimedes_, Lava-Mouth!" Gray said as he held Erza's arm back, which was inches from her sword.

"What'd you call me?" Natsu countered back, jumping up from his hiding place and forgetting about Erza's intent to strangle him.

"I called you Lava-Mouth, got a problem with it?" Gray retorted, letting go of Erza's arm and stomping over to Natsu.

"Shut up, Ice sculpture!"

"No, you shut up, Fire Face!"

"I told you first, Ice-for-brains!"

"Flame Head!"

"Perverted Snowflake!"

"Bonfire!"

"Snow Fairy!"

"City-Burner!"

"Ice Cream!"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE ARGUING!" Erza yelled, silencing everyone in the room (Well, only Natsu and Gray…). "Lucy is still missing, I haven't seen or heard from Gajeel, Levy and Happy, and we still need to figure out how to defeat Archimedes!"

"Lucy told me she had to use her spirit-thingies to stop him," Natsu replied. But saying her name made him remember everything that happened, and his vision went black, the guilt overwhelming him.

"Natsu! Natsu, stop! The whole cavern is going to collapse!" Erza yelled to her guilt-stricken and upset comrade. Natsu was standing in the middle of the tunnel, yelling into the air. A giant column of flames shot out of his mouth and towards the already destroyed ceiling. His entire body was engulfed in flames also, making the temperature increase by the second.

"It's getting really hot in here, Erza! I can't use my Make Magic with the temperature like this!" Gray shouted to the re-quip mage. The others were also uncomfortable, Juvia the most. Her water-like body was slowly evaporating from the heat created by Natsu.

"Erza-san, please hurry and do something! Juvia is evaporating!" Juvia cried. Gray ran over to her and held her body, hoping that his body's cold temperature would cool her down. "G-Gray-sama!" Juvia stuttered.

"Don't worry Juvia, I won't let you evaporate!" Gray said to the water mage. _Even if it cost me my life, I swear I will protect you._ He added in his thoughts.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," Juvia replied. She could feel herself getting colder by the minute, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armor, and charged at Natsu. "Natsu!" she said as she tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms behind his back.

The fall from Erza's tackle knocked him out, and now he was sleeping.

"What was THAT all about?" Jellal asked as he got up and dusted himself off. Erza just shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at the limp body of the fire mage.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered in his sleep.

"What did he say?" Gray asked, while still holding Juvia, though he didn't realize it. Everyone crowded around Natsu to see if he would say it again.

"Lucy… I love you…" Natsu mumbled as he turned over onto his side. Everyone stared at the Fire Dragonslayer, until the shock overcame them.

"WHAT!" they all hollered at the same time. At that moment, Natsu's eyes popped open. He took a few sniffs in the air, then got up and dashed down the cave's tunnel.

"Natsu-nii! Wait up!" Romeo cried as the pink-haired mage disappeared around the corner.

_I can smell her… She's close! _Natsu thought as his feet carried him down the corridor. _Wait for me Luce! I'm coming!_

-Lucy and Gajeel-

Lucy just sat in Gajeel's lap, unable to believe everything that happened. She had mistaken Gajeel for Natsu. She had mistaken Gajeel for Natsu. She had mistaken GAJEEL for NATSU!

Gajeel coughed uncomfortably and asked "So, when are you planning to get off of my lap?" Lucy realized she was still sitting there.

Embarrassed, she quickly jumped off and mumbled, "Sorry." Gajeel also stood up and grabbed her by the forearm, dragging her away from Archimedes' Sky Prison. Lucy stumbled a bit but quickened her pace to match Gajeel's.

"You must really love him," Gajeel said to the now confused female mage.

"Who do I really love?" Lucy questioned. She never had a boyfriend, let alone a crush! Who was this mystery guy Gajeel was talking about? "Where are you dragging me, by the way? And could you let me go!"

Gajeel let go of her forearm, turned around and said, "You don't know? How could you NOT know?" Lucy was still staring at him, utter confusion clearly shown on her face. Gajeel sighed then continued walking.

"Who are you talking about, Gajeel?" Lucy said, an annoyed tone in her voice. She really wanted to know who he was talking about, because she had no idea.

"Everybody knows, except you and that idiot!" Gajeel replied, dropping little hints he was sure she'd pick up on. He knew he was gonna get it from Mirajane but he couldn't resist.

_Idiot? He doesn't mean…_ Lucy skidded to a stop and said, "I can't deny the fact that Gray is good-looking, but I don't like him like that! I think of him as an older brother; nothing more, and nothing less!"

Gajeel stooped walking, turned to the wall, and banged his head against it a couple of times. "How can you be so dense! I mean, literally _told_ you, and yet you still don't know?" Gajeel said, turning to the blonde mage.

Lucy was confused once more. "If you're not talking about Gray, then who are you talking about? Elfman?" she demanded. She was getting frustrated with this whole 'mystery lover' business! Lucy wanted an answer, and she wanted one now!

Gajeel obviously felt the same way, because he said, "You know what? I'm gonna give it to you straight, because this shit is irritating me!" He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "You are in love with Salamander!"

Lucy couldn't utter one word. Her brain had completely shut down after hearing Gajeel say that.

After the initial shock wore off, her mouth opened and a ball of unfinished sentences tumbled out. "I can't… But he… That idiot… Lisanna and… Not possible… Natsu and I… Just Nakama… Don't love…"

Gajeel slapped Lucy and she stopped blabbering. "You are in love with Salamander! The End! That's it! Stop denying it and admit it already!" He said. Standing there hearing her talk nonsense proved to be rather annoying to him, and he didn't want to knock her out, just get her to stop TALKING!

Before Lucy could respond, a tan hand came out of nowhere and punched Gajeel in the gut. Lucy turned around to see the owner of the hand; the person she was excited to see, now that she could admit she liked him.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled before jumping into his arms. Natsu was not prepared for Lucy's surprise pounce, and while trying to catch her, he fell on his back, with Lucy in tow. Lucy closed her eyes, imagining herself hitting the hard ground. Instead, she hit something warm.

When Lucy opened her eyes, she saw she was on top of Natsu, who grabbed her at the last minute. Their faces were inches apart, and Lucy could feel Natsu's warm breath on her face.

Both mages blushed incredibly hard, and Lucy rolled off and sat up, all the while saying "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to squish you!"

Natsu sat up also and said, "It's okay, Luce. You don't have to apologize." The word _apologize _made him remember something he had to do.

Natsu stood and walked over to Gajeel. "If you ever put your hands on Lucy again, I will make it my personal goal to ensure that you won't be able to touch _anything _ever again. Got it?" Natsu growled to the Iron Dragonslayer, who was at least a head taller than him. "You also have to apologize to her, because hitting her was unnecessary." Natsu felt proud that he remembered _ensure_ and _unnecessary_. He had learned both words from Lucy, who showed him what they meant in a big book called the dictionary.

Gajeel, who was never afraid of Natsu, was scared by him (just a little, though he wouldn't admit he was _scared at all_ to anyone!) that he agreed to apologize and never hit her again.

"Lucy, I am very sorry that I hit you, and I promise to never hit you again, even though your constant talking and talking and _talking_ is really, really annoying," Gajeel said.

"Apology accepted- hey! What do mean my constant talking?" Lucy said, annoyed she had been insulted.

"What? You do talk a lot; I'm only telling the truth here!" Gajeel said, feigning for innocence.

"You can't insult Lucy!" Natsu said. "Only I can insult her, because that's my job as her boyfriend!"

The argument ceased, and silence filled the room. Finally, Lucy broke the silence.

"B-boyfriend? Natsu, y-you're not my b-boyfriend!" Lucy stuttered out. _Maybe he…?_

"Of course I'm your boyfriend, Luce!" Natsu said. "I'm a boy, and I'm your friend!" _Phew, that was close…_ Natsu thought. _I almost gave it away. I can't admit my own feelings until I'm sure if Luce feels the same way or not._

Lucy, who realized Natsu was oblivious to the actual meaning of _boyfriend_, (even though he _did_ know) agreed with what Natsu stated. "You're absolutely right, Natsu. You are my boyfriend."

Gajeel just sighed and face-palmed. _When will those two realize? _He thought miserably. Before he could do anything to make them learn the truth, he was trampled by six pairs of feet.

"LUCY!" Erza cried, tackling the spirit user in a hug. She crushed Lucy's head in between her armored arm and breastplate.

"E-Erza… Can't… Breathe!" Lucy coughed out. Erza let go of Lucy and allowed her some breathing room.

Lucy-san!" Wendy cried as she clung to Lucy's skirt. "We were so worried about you!"

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo also cried as he clung to the other side of her skirt. Lucky for her, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx decided to be nice and let her have on a belt to keep her skirt on.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy," Jellal said, shaking her hand.

"It's good to see you too, Jellal," Lucy said. Next she was tackled by Juvia. Even though Juvia saw Lucy as her 'love rival', she cared very much for the blonde mage, since she was the first girl to ever treat her as a friend.

"Lucy! Juvia spent much time _alone_ with Gray-sama! He even hugged Juvia!" Juvia squealed happily. "But Juvia also missed seeing the happy face of her Love Rival!"

"I… missed you too, Juvia," Lucy said while sweat-dropping at Juvia's 'Love Rival' comment.

"You know you had us worried there, Lucy," Gray said before giving his friend a hug. Natsu felt an odd feeling in his chest. _Is this what Luce calls je… jell… jealous?_ Natsu thought as he saw Lucy return the hug, which made the feeling grow stronger.

_Flashback_

"_Lucy, what's jealousy?" Natsu asked his best friend. He had overheard Lisanna and Mirajane talking about jealousy at the bar. He wanted to go ask Mira what it meant, but he didn't want them to know he heard what they were talking about, nor did he want to get smacked on the head for eavesdropping._

_Lucy stopped writing her letter to her parents, picked up a heavy book, opened it to a certain page, and pointed to a passage on the page._

"_Jealous: (1)Demanding complete devotion. (2)Suspicious of a rival or of one believed to enjoy an advantage." Natsu read aloud. "Luce, that doesn't explain what jealousy is!"_

_Lucy sighed then said, "Jealously is a feeling you get when you see someone you like being with someone else." _I can relate to that… _Lucy thought._

"_Oh, so when Levy hangs out with Gajeel, Jet and Droy are jealous?" Natsu eagerly asked._

"_Yes Natsu, Jet and Droy are jealous," Lucy answered. _And when you hang out with Lisanna, I get jealous myself… Though I don't know why _she added in her thoughts._

"_But when I hang out with Lisanna, you don't get jealous, right?" Natsu inquired._

"_Of course I don't, silly! I'm your best friend!" Lucy lied. She didn't want Natsu to know she _did _get jealous when she didn't even know why herself!_

"_And I'm not supposed to get jealous when you hang out with Gray," Natsu stated. _Even though I'm sure I get jealous, after figuring out what it was… _He added as an after thought._

"_Good! You're learning, Natsu!" Lucy said as she ruffled his pink hair and stood to put the dictionary back. _He can be a cute idiot sometimes!_ Lucy thought. _Wait… What? Natsu… cute?_ In her moment of shock, she dropped the dictionary._

"_Luce, look out!" Natsu called as he slid across the floor and caught the dictionary. "Boy, are you clumsy! I guess I'll put this back, seeing as you're in Lucyland right now."_

_Natsu chuckled as he saw his companion snap out of her daze and return to her desk to write._

Luce, you're really cute when you're clumsy…_ Natsu thought before banging his head against Lucy's wall, trying to get rid of the weird thoughts. _Lucy, your weirdness is contagious! _The fire mage thought before lying back down on Lucy's queen size bed._

_Flashback End_

"Hellooo, Natsu are you there?" Lucy said as she waved a hand in front of the fire mage's face.

"Huh?" was Natsu's brilliant answer.

"Just what were you doing?" Lucy asked as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Oh, I was just thinking," Natsu replied. Lucy just nodded her head before falling into step with him.

It was silent for a while, until they heard clapping.

"Lucinda that was a brilliant idea!" Archimedes said as he stepped out of a wall. Natsu snarled at Archimedes. It took all his will power to not charge at the dark mage.

"Lucy, get behind me," Natsu said in a dangerously low tone. Lucy did as she was told, even though she knew she was the only one who could defeat him.

"Unfortunately, it's time for you to come home now," Archimedes said as he raised his hands. "Playtime's over."

The entire tunnel darkened, and a few seconds later they heard a scream pierce the air.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, well, well, looks like some confessions were made!**

**Mira: Why didn't you put me into the story! Gajeel is not a matchmaker!**

**Gajeel: I wouldn't wanna meddle with people's love lives anyway!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Don't worry, Mira! You'll make an appearance at the end of the story, much to the dismay of Natsu and Lucy!**

**Lucy: Please don't put Mira into the story!**

**Natsu: Yeah, I agree with Luce! She's scary like Erza!**

**Erza: Who's scary, Natsu?**

**Natsu: N-not you, Erza!**

**Gray: Oh? But I thought you just said-**

**Natsu: Shut up Perverted Snowflake!**

**Gray: What'd you call me?**

**Natsu: I said-**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Okay, I'm ending this Author's Note before a fight breaks out! Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next~!**


	9. If You Can't Get Through It, Destroy It!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back and ready for action! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I got an idea for Levy and Happy while cleaning my bathtub(yes, I clean)! Moving on!**

**Chapter 292: Who can't wait for the tag team battle against Sabertooth? I hope they beat the living s*** out of those a**holes because they hurt Lucy and Natsu can't stand for that (or Gray or Erza or anyone else in Fairy Tail)! So I'm excited about the new chapter~!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I'm kinda having a major writer's block on my stories :( If you read The Day We Disappeared then you know what I'm talking about. If not, then go read it, because it's an awesome story!**

**P.S. The name of this chapter has nothing to do with destroying... I just thought it'd be a nice name for it. Sorry if you were mislead.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Fairy Tail… *screams "Why can't I own Fairy Tail!" at the sky***

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

_If You Can't Get Through, Destroy It!_

-Levy and Happy-

Levy had once again shut herself off from the rest of the world. He wasn't there when they reached the destroyed cavern, and Levy had the littlest of little hopes that he had dug himself out. I mean, he's _Gajeel_ for Pete's sake! He wouldn't let little rocks kill him. So they had searched the surrounding areas, looking for any trace that showed he was still alive. That's when she found it. She had screamed her head off when she saw the mauled body lying on the ground in front of her. At first, she thought it was just a minion of Archimedes, but what she found next confirmed her suspicions. She saw the mane of black hair, and Levy's mind went into overdrive.

_It can't be him! It can't be him! It can't be him! _Levy thought. It was the only thing on her mind. When she checked the left shoulder of the person, she completely lost it.

Because there, on their left shoulder was the black Fairy Tail guild mark that only one person had.

Levy began to scream for the second time that day, and she didn't stop; she didn't stop when her throat hurt; she didn't stop when her eyes stung; she didn't stop when Happy tried to calm her down; she didn't stop when she felt light-headed and her ears hurt from her high pitched scream. She stopped only when she couldn't scream anymore.

Then the tears came; the never ending flow of tears. She cried until her eyes were blood red and her body was completely empty of water. After the sadness the anger came. She was angry at herself for being weak. If was stronger, then she could have saved him. She began to bang her head against the cavern walls, thinking of it as punishment for letting Gajeel die. She almost gave herself a concussion; if Happy hadn't been there, she would've passed out in the middle of the path. She didn't fight Happy when he snatched her away from the wall and started to carry her. He didn't care if he was about to pass out; as long as he could keep Levy safe, he would continue on.

After Levy's emotional breakdown, she holed herself up in the darkest corners of her mind, keeping herself sane with memories of Gajeel and the times they had together.

Meanwhile, our little blue cat was deep in thought. _That couldn't have been Gajeel…_ Happy thought. _I saw him save Lucy when she jumped out of the Sky Prison. So who - or what - was that thing impersonating him?_

-Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel (Okay, everyone's almost together…)-

Natsu immediately lit up the entire cavern, using his body as a candle. Romeo also helped, using what little fire magic he could.

"Is everyone okay?" Gray called out. He looked around and saw enough faces, so he assumed that everyone was there.

"Where's Erza?" Jellal said. Everyone turned to where the re-quip mage had been standing moments ago. The cavern regained its lighting again, and Archimedes looked smugly at the Fairy Tail mages.

"Looks like I grabbed the wrong girl…" he said with a sly smirk on his face. Jellal marched to the front of the little group, anger clear on his face. No one tried to stop him, because they knew what lengths he'd go to just to get the girl of his dreams back.

"Give Erza back. Now." Jellal growled in a low and menacing tone.

"Sorry, no can do. Until I have Lucinda safely in my arms, Emily's descendant shall stay with me," Archimedes chided. Seconds later he was sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose.

"I said," Jellal snarled at the frightened man, "Give Erza back!" He used his magic to throw him against the wall. Archimedes used this as an advantage to escape.

He melted into the wall and said, "When you are ready to give me Lucinda, all you have to do is call my name and I'll appear. Then you can have your Erza back." He disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Jellal looked at Natsu, then Lucy. "No." was the only thing that came out of Natsu's mouth. He had just gotten her back, and wasn't about to let him have her again!

"Natsu…" Jellal pleaded, but was cut off by the Dragonslayer's fierce tone.

"I'm not going to let you take Lucy away!" Natsu stepped in front of her, ready to fight if necessary.

"Wait, Natsu, I have a plan!" Lucy said, breaking through the intense tension between Natsu and Jellal. They both looked at her, as did the rest of the group.

"Let's hear it then," Jellal said, eager to hear any ideas to save his beloved.

"This is what we'll do..." Lucy started as she explained the plan to them.

~Five Minutes Later~

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to do this," Jellal said as he cast a sleeping spell on Lucy and picked her up. "Archimedes! Come out here you son of a bitch!"

"NO!" Natsu bellowed as he lunged for Jellal, but it was too late. Archimedes had already grabbed the sleeping Lucy from Jellal's arms and walked back into the wall. Seconds later, Erza was thrown through the wall and into Jellal's arms.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Erza yelled at Jellal. He squirmed in fear of the red headed mage.

"Nice performance guys!" Lucy said as she stepped out of the shadows. Natsu went to her side immediately.

"Huh? Lucy? But I thought… What's going on?" Erza said, completely confused for once in her life. Everyone began to laugh at the confused Erza, but Jellal explained it before she could get violent.

"Erza, that wasn't Lucy," Jellal explained. "It was just one of Lucy's spirits. Gemini, I believe."

"Yup, that's the one," Lucy said, done giggling at her friend. "I had Gemi and Mini copy me again so they could transform into me. We gave Archimedes the fake one so we could get you back. It was my plan."

"I thank you for that, Lucy," Erza said, sniffling a little.

"You're welcome, Erza," Lucy said. The keys on her ring began to glow, and she took this as a sign that Gemini returned to the Spirit World. "Gemini said Archimedes looked pretty pissed when he found out it wasn't me and we should start moving now because he's on his way here."

The cavern began to shake violently, and the group took this as a sign that Archimedes was near. They began to run down the corridor, hoping that they could evade him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I tried to end this chapter on a good, cliffhanger, but I think I made an epic fail… At least everyone's almost together, and then I won't have to type that long list of names anymore!**

**So, if you think this was a pretty good chapter, could you be kind enough to leave a review? *bats eyelashes***


	10. All Together Now!

**Author's Note: WAAAHH~! My story is almost over! It's kinda sad because this is my first story, and it's gonna be hard to let it end. This is the second-to-last chapter. Chapter 11 is the last one, and I'm planning on having an epilogue chapter too.**

**Chapter 293: The bunny was Nichiya~! Anyone laugh when Erza fainted because "Ichiya turned into two people"? And who can't wait until this week's chapter comes out? The battle between Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, and Natsu is going to be epic~! Hiro better let them beat the crap outta Sting and Rogue because what Saber did to Lucy was unforgivable~!**

**Well, enjoy this chapter because everyone finally gets together.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten:  
_

_All Together Now!_

General Point of View (FINALLY!)

Natsu and the group continued to run down the corridor, while the booming steps of Archimedes were getting louder and louder.

"Levy! Get out of the way!" a familiar voice yelled.

_Levy…?_ Gajeel thought as he put all of his strength into running towards the sound. Sure enough, around the corner, was Levy and Happy. Levy was standing under a group of stalactites; the stalactites looked as if were going to fall any moment.

She had her back to Gajeel, so she didn't see them. _Don't worry Gajeel; I'm coming to join you soon!_ Levy thought as she waited for the rock pillars to come crashing down and end her life.

"Levy, don't!" Happy cried again. He was too far from her to push her out of the way, yet he still flew towards her using Max Speed.

Out of instinct, Gajeel ran towards her and scooped her up, just barely getting away from the falling stalactites.

"Put me down!" she yelled, not knowing who it was. Obeying, her captor put her down and let her get a good look at him.

"G-G-GAJEEL!" Levy cried, jumping back into his arms. Instead of resisting, he held her. "I thought you were dead!"

"Me, dead?" Gajeel just laughed. Levy looked at him, seriousness in her eyes.

"Yes, dead! I saw a corpse and everything! It had your hair and the Fairy Tail guild mark on its left shoulder," she said, remembering how scared she was.

"Oh, that? I made that to make that guy think I was dead," Gajeel said. Levy stared at him with surprise in her eyes. "I had just caught Bunny Girl after she tried to kill herself from jumping out of that Sky Prison."

"I did not try to kill myself!" Lucy yelled from a distance. Seeing Levy, Lucy ran up and hugged her. "Levy-chan!"

Levy jumped out of Gajeel's arms and ran to her blonde friend. "Lu-chan! You're okay!" Natsu once again attached himself to Lucy's side. Levy noticed this and decided to tease Lucy about it after they get out of this mess.

"It's good to see that you are alive, Levy," Erza said, stepping into the little group with Jellal in tow. Next were Juvia and Gray, then Romeo, Wendy, and Carla.

"Well, I guess everyone's here!" Lucy said. Next thing they knew, Lucy was thrown into a wall by an outstretched hand.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran to her side. She was unconscious. Natsu turned to the owner of the hand. Everyone gasped as he saw them step out of the shadows.

It belonged to Natsu.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray said, walking towards Natsu. He looked at Natsu, then at the copy. "They look exactly alike!"

"That's not Salamander though," Gajeel said, taking a few sniffs in the air. Wendy nodded her head, agreeing with Gajeel.

"That Natsu has a different smell," she said, pointing at the imposter Natsu.

"Well, I don't care if he's an imposter or not!" Natsu said, standing up. "He's gonna pay!"

Behind Imposter Natsu, a copy of each Fairy Tail mage stepped out, including the ones that fought Erza, Juvia, and Wendy.

"Be careful; they know more than just the magic we use!" Erza said, re-quipping into her Flight Armor. Each mage stepped in front of their doppelganger, ready for whatever attack they use.

While the mages were fighting their fakes, Archimedes slipped in and grabbed the sleeping Lucy. To his surprise, Lucy was never sleeping; she merely pretended to be knocked out!

"Thought you could take me away from my friends, huh?" Lucy said as she grabbed her whip. Archimedes held his hands up, not wanting to fight her.

"Lucinda, I told you already; I don't want to fight you," Archimedes said as he stepped closer to Lucy. Instinctively she backed up, making sure he didn't get too close her.

"Get away from Lucy!" Natsu growled as he set his copy on fire, burning him to a crisp. He ran to Archimedes and punched him in the back, knocking him onto the floor.

Archimedes stood back up and dusted himself off. "Nathan, you have gotten in my way for far too long. This time, I will surely wipe you out!" He charged at Natsu and began to fight him.

_How am I supposed to stop him?_ Lucy thought as she watched Natsu get thrown to the ground by Archimedes, then as he kicked him in the face with his lit foot.

A distant memory floated to the front of her mind.

"_Lucy, I want you to remember this chant," Layla said as she braided her daughter's hair._

"_What chant, Mama?" Little Lucy asked. Being the curious girl she was, she began to bounce up and down with excitement of learning something new._

"_I'm about to tell you," Layla said as she turned her daughter around to face her. "I want you to repeat after me."_

"_Okay!" Little Lucy said. She eagerly stared into her mother's eyes, waiting for the chant._

"_Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries." Layla said._

"_Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries." Little Lucy repeated._

"_Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo."_

"_Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo."_

"_Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Saggitarius."_

"_Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius."_

"_Twelve Spirits all aligned."_

"_Twelve Spirits all aligned."_

"_Twelve Spirits, with Heavenly Shine."_

"_Twelve Spirits, with Heavenly Shine."_

"_I call upon to annihilate,"_

"_I call upon to annihilate,"_

"_This evil that will devastate!"_

"_This evil that will devastate!" _

_"Rain down justice on this wrong..."_

_"Rain down justice __on this wrong..."_

_"Erase it from everything along..."_

_"__Erase it from everything along..."_

_"Save the ones that hath do right,"_

_"Save the ones that hath do right,"_

_"O starry skies, send Heaven's Light!"_

_"O starry skies, send Heaven's Light!" Little Lucy finished._

"_Now, Lucy, the only way for that spell to work is to have all twelve golden Celestial Spirit keys with you. They have to be in order of the Zodiac signs or else it won't work," Layla told her daughter_

"_Why are you telling me this, Mama?" Little Lucy asked. Layla chuckled at her ever curious little girl._

"_It's a spell that has been taught to future Celestial wizards, and since you are going to be a celestial wizard, I am going to teach it to you," Layla answered. "You only use it when you are in grave danger, because it is a very destructive and powerful spell."_

"_Like that Urano Metria spell?" Little Lucy said. Layla gasped that her daughter had such knowledge of that spell. _

"_Where did you learn about such a spell?" Layla inquired. Little Lucy picked up the book she had been reading and pointed to the spell._

"_It talks about it in this book," Little Lucy said, continuing to read._

"_We're going to have to regulate what you read, Lucy!" Layla said as she stood and headed to the mansion, with Lucy in tow._

"That's it! That's the spell I have to use!" Lucy said aloud. Natsu and Archimedes wondered what she was talking about.

Taking out her keys, she set them in the order of the Zodiac sign, starting with Capricorn. After she finished, she stood in the middle of the circle and began to chant. Each key glowed when the name of the Spirit was called.

"Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries.

Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo.

Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Saggitarius.

Twelve Spirits all aligned.

Twelve Spirits, with Heavenly Shine.

I call upon to annihilate,

This evil that will devastate!"

"Rain down justice on this wrong..."

"Erase it from everything along..."

"Save those that hath do right,"

"O starry skies, send Heaven's Light!" From Lucy, a blinding golden light emerged and headed straight for the heated battle (literally) between Natsu and Archimedes.

"Natsu! Get out of the way!" Lucy yelled as the glowing ball of Celestial magic came closer and closer to the two.

Barely dodging it, Natsu jumped out of the way, and Archimedes was engulfed in the ball.

"No! Lucinda, Why?" Archimedes cried as he was slowly disintegrating.

His Shadows disappeared; as did his copy Fairy Tail mages. Everyone turned to face the bright light as Archimedes slowly disappeared.

"Good job-" Natsu said as he turned to face Lucy. That was all he got to say though, as he saw Lucy falling to the ground, from lack of energy. She had used up all of her magic on the spell, and a wizard's magical energy was like their lifeline.

"Lucy!" Natsu said as he caught her before she hit the pavement. She could barely hold her eyes open. "Don't die on me, Luce!"

"I'm not going to die, idiot!" Lucy yelled. "I'm just tired."

"Oh… Well this is embarrassing…" Natsu said. Everyone decided to give the two some space.

"I'm just sleepy, so don't worry about me…" Lucy said as she drifted off into sleep. "I don't how I fell in love with this idiot…" Lucy muttered to herself as she slipped into sleep

Forgetting that Natsu had enhanced hearing, he heard every word she muttered. _S-She loves me?_ Natsu thought. At first, he planned on waking Lucy up and asking if she really loved him. He though better of it, remembering the times he woke Lucy up and the horrible things that xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx can't describe because it is far worse than an M rating.

"Come on, we have to find a way out of here!" Erza said as she began to lead the group down the cavern. Natsu picked Lucy up and began to carry her bridal style.

_You Fairies really need to make sure your enemy is dead before walking away from the battle…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Bet you weren't expecting that last sentence~! I had a totally different ending planned out, but I decided, "Why not throw in one more plot twist?" And that is how the last chapter is going to be; epic with random plot twists and surprising things!**

**So, since this is the second to last chapter, you're going to review, right?**


	11. The End! Or is it?

**Author's Note: I've been putting off writing the ending for Trapped in the Labyrinth because I didn't want it to end… Also because I had to do some research (watching many episodes of Fairy Tail and reading various chapters of the manga) for the last chapter :3 But alas; My attempts were thwarted.**

**Little Voice in the Back of my Mind: You're damn right they were!**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Shut up! No one asked you!**

**A special thanks to GoldenRoseLuceTanya and Nightshadowmidnight, who have been constant reviewers~! And thank you to those who are Guests on Fan Fiction but still reviewed my story~!**

**Here is the final and ending chapter for Trapped in the Labyrinth! Enjoy it, because no more chapters come after this! Only an Epilogue Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer for this story~!**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven:_

_The End! (Or is it?)_

-Adora, Amara, and Aleris-

"See, Adora; I told you she would do it!" said Aleris proudly. Adora just scowled and slumped in her chair. Amara stiffened up and got ready to break up the argument about to start. When she looked back at the Vision Lacrima, she gasped at what she saw.

"Adora, Aleris, look!" she gasped as she pointed to the thing in the Lacrima. Both sisters stopped their heated staring contest to see what their sister wanted. Their eyes went wide with fear when they saw what she was pointing at.

"Oh no…" Aleris breathed out. She looked at her older sisters and knew they were thinking the same thing: It was going to happen again.

"We have to warn them," Adora said grimly. Amara and Aleris nodded, for once agreeing on something. Before they could do anything, all three of them were struck hard and blacked out.

"You can't interfere this time, my dear sisters…"

General Point of View

"Juvia, we need to talk…" Gray said quietly. Juvia immediately slid to his side, even though she was close enough.

"Yes, what is it, Gray-sama?" Juvia said. Gray started to shift uncomfortably.

"W-well… The thing is… You see, I…" Gray stuttered, his face growing redder with each passing minute. Juvia thought he was catching a cold.

"Are you okay, Gray-sama? You are not sick, are you?" Juvia asked shortening the distance between them and placing her hand on his forehead. Gray's legs almost buckled when she touched him.

_I never noticed how soft her hands are…_ Gray thought, wondering how soft her lips would be. Gray had to squeeze his eyes shut and expel the dirty thoughts that were invading his brain.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, J-Juvia. D-Don't worry about me," Gray said, stumbling over each word. Juvia was more concerned because she had never seen her beloved Gray-sama act this way!

"Juvia, what I'm trying to say is-" Gray started but never finished, seeing as Natsu was thrown to the wall he and Juvia were standing by. Gray acted on instincts and pulled Juvia towards him. Unfortunately, he did not anticipate the speed he had pulled her with, and tripped as Juvia slammed into him.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Gray asked, concerned for her well being rather than his own. He noticed Juvia was looking away blushing. Then he noticed he had his legs open and Juvia was in between them. He had his arms wrapped around her torso and her hands were placed on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Juvia!" Gray said as he immediately scooted away. Juvia just nodded, showing that it was okay. They looked over to where Natsu was.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy said as she ran to his side. She helped him stand to his feet. Natsu immediately pushed her behind him and snarled in the direction he was thrown from.

"I guess we didn't get rid of him entirely," Natsu said, edging closer and closer to the darkness of the tunnel. As soon as he stepped away from Lucy to attack, a dark hand stretched out and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall.

"Lucy!" Natsu bellowed as he ran back to her side. Another hand emerged and flung him away from Lucy.

"Darkness Rebellion!" a familiar voice yelled as dozens of tiny, gooey orbs of shadows flew out from the darkness and onto the little group of mages. None of them could move with the globs sticking them onto the floors and walls.

"Lucinda, my dear, why do you have to be so cruel?" Archimedes said as he stepped out of the shadows. Everyone gasped at the grotesque form of what was known as Archimedes. He was in the form of a person, but there was no face. He had an endless amount of arms extending from his body. The Shadows his body was made from shifted and melded together; it looked as though the Shadows were dripping off of him. Sometimes one or two would try to pull out, but it would be sucked back into his body. It truly was a disgusting sight.

"Archimedes, she will NEVER go with you!" Natsu roared as he struggled to break free of the goop. Everyone agreed with Natsu.

"Yeah, Lucy-nee will never leave us!"

"Lucy's one of us!"

"Lucy-san would never leave her Nakama behind!"

"You are a fool to think Lu-chan would leave us!"

Archimedes just laughed. "Lucinda will come with me; not unless she wants her precious 'Nakama' to die!" As soon as he said that, the goop began to form a giant lake. It slowly sucked everyone down its depth.

"How is this possible?" Erza said, straining to stay up, but to no avail.

"That's the thing about shadows; you can make them however deep you want them to be," Archimedes said. Lucy struggled against her grip, trying to break free of his grasp. Archimedes noticed this and tightened his grip around her neck.

"Now, now dear, don't you wanna save your friends?" Archimedes said, gesturing one of his many arms to them. They were now up to their shoulders.

"Alright! I'll go!" Lucy choked out. Archimedes loosened his grip and summoned the shadows back to him. Everyone was on their hands and knees, looking at Lucy in disbelief.

"Lucy, don't go with him; please don't leave me!" Natsu begged. Lucy just smiled sadly. This made Natsu all the angrier at Archimedes.

"You. Can't. Have. Her!" Natsu roared as he charged at him. He didn't care if his magic didn't work; as long as he could keep that pretty smile if hers on her face, then he was happy to lay his life down for her.

At first, only Natsu was fighting Archimedes. But slowly, each of them began to fight. They wouldn't let Lucy sacrifice herself for them! They would continue to live strong with each other.

"You must not know of my true power!" Archimedes bellowed as he flicked Juvia and Jellal aside. Wendy cast Vernier to make everyone faster, since Archimedes had at least twenty arms to fight with.

"You Fairies are getting annoying!" Archimedes said. "Darkness Tirade!" A giant wave of shadows knocked the Fairy Tail crew into separate destinations.

Lucy was still thinking of a way to kill off Archimedes. _How could that spell not have worked?_ Lucy wondered. Then she remembered something Loke had told her.

_Hey, Lucy?" Loke said, turning to the reading Celestial mage._

"_Yes, Loke?" Lucy said, marking her page and closing her book._

"_Do you know what Spell Merging is?" Lucy looked at the Spirit, confused at what he had said._

"_No… I've never heard of that… What is it?" Lucy asked._

"_Well, it's like a Unison Raid for spells," Loke answered. "It takes two people who know at least one of the spells to activate it. It's a very powerful spell, so people only use it when on the verge of destruction."_

"_Hmm… Sounds useful…" Lucy said pondering when she'd use such a thing._

Realizing she could use Spell Merging, she quickly set up the keys as before and summoned Gemini.

"Gemini, I need you to transform into me!" Lucy said. Gemini did as was told and stood in the circle with Lucy. "Can you recite the Urano Metria spell we've been practicing while I recite Heaven's Light?" (A/N: That's the name I gave to the spell Lucy used in Chapter Ten) Gemini nodded and they got started.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…"

"Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries."

"All the stars, far and wide…"

"Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo."

"Show me thy appearance…" Lucy and Gemini were starting to get surrounded by Lucy's Celestial magic. Unfortunately, Lucy summoning Gemini then trying to cast a powerful spell took a toll on her. She collapsed to the ground, cutting off the rest of the spell.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, leaving the fight to go aid his partner. Lucy looked up at him, face pale from the strain of her magic.

"I-I'm fine Natsu!" Lucy panted out. Natsu looked at her with disbelief and helped her stand.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Happy cried as he flew over to Lucy, hitting her square in the chest. Lucy patted the blue Exceed on the head, reassuring him that she was fine.

"I think… I think I need some more power…" Lucy said, lowering her head in shame. Here she was, about to save the entire world, and she chose now to be out of power!

"I know a way to give you more power!" Natsu said cheerfully. He grabbed both of Happy's paws and made a small circle around Lucy and Gemini. He closed his eyes. At first, Happy didn't know what he was doing; then realization finally hit him. Happy followed suite and also closed his eyes.

Natsu was hoping everyone would get what they were doing, and eventually, they did. Juvia was first to realized. She went and joined the little circle. Then Levy, Gray, Erza, Romeo, Carla, Wendy, Jellal, and Gajeel. They all focused their magical power on Lucy and Gemini.

_I get it… they're forming a Unison Raid circle!_ Lucy thought. Now was the perfect time to cast the spell.

"Gemini! Let's do this!" Lucy said to her Celestial Spirit. Gemini nodded determinedly and began where they left off.

"Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius."

"With such shine."

"Twelve Spirits; all aligned."

"O Tetrabiblos…"

"Twelve Spirits, with Heavenly Shine."

"I am the ruler of the stars…"

"I call upon to annihilate,"

"Aspect became complete…"

"This evil that had to devastate!"

"Open thy malevolent gate."

"Rain down justice on this wrong…" (A/N: I had to add in some more lines because Urano Metria had been longer. I'll fix the parts where it is to fit the story!)

"O 88 stars of the heaven…"

"Remove it from everything along…"

"Shine."

"Save the ones that hath do right,"

"Urano Metria!"

"O starry skies, send Heaven's Light!"

"Now, everyone!" Natsu yelled.

Focusing all of their magical power, they yelled in one voice, "Unison Raid!" Orbs of light were shot at Archimedes. He yelled in pain as the light hit him again and again, slowly disintegrating. Then a powerful blast of Celestial energy was shot at him, wiping him out for good this time.

"AGGGGHHH! No! Nooooo!" Archimedes cried as he was wiped from the face of Earthland. Lucy collapsed to her knees, panting. Natsu was immediately at her side, ready to pick her up.

The floor and walls of the cavern began to shake and fall apart.

"The magic must be wearing off since Archimedes is dead!" Wendy cried. Natsu picked Lucy up and began to run down the corridor, while everyone else was following him. At first, he didn't know where he was going. Then he smelled fresh air, and fresh could only mean outside!

"This way!" he yelled, and began to make a series of twists and turns down the tunnels. Eventually, he found a tunnel that lead upwards to Kota. He quickly beckoned everyone through it. They made it out just in the nick of time, because the Labyrinth collapsed after the last person climbed in.

"That was close!" Lucy cried as she lay on the cobblestone street of Kota. It was late at night, so no one was out on this street. Everyone agreed and also laid down to rest.

"Gray-sama, what was it you were trying to tell Juvia earlier?" Juvia inquired. Gray stiffened at the fact that she remembered.

"Well, I… uh… I uh…," Gray was still at a lost for words so he decided actions speak louder than words. He brought the water mages face up to his and pressed his lips against hers. At first Juvia gasped, but soon after melted into the kiss. When they broke for air, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"HA! Take that Flame Brain! I managed to get a girl and you still haven't!" Gray said to his rival. Natsu bristled at the insult but decided, if Gray can get his dream girl, then so can he!

Quickly walking up to Lucy, he said, "Luce, I need to talk to you." He had a determined and serious face so Lucy complied.

"Sure, what is it-" Lucy started but never got to finish as she felt Natsu's lips crash into hers. She was surprised and shocked at what just occurred, but melted into the kiss promptly.

When they broke to breathe, Natsu said, "I love you, Lucy. I want to be with you, and only you. So will you be my girlfriend?" Lucy stood shocked for a second. Natsu was afraid she'd reject him and he didn't want to be rejected because it would hurt too much.

His fears were dashed away when a humongous smile lit up Lucy's features. "I love you too. And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Natsu cheered and felt like he was on the top of Earthland! He picked Lucy up and spun around, dropping her for another kiss. The rest of the group cheered and applauded Natsu and Lucy. Their faces turned beet red when they noticed they were there.

"Nice job, Flame Brain!" Gray congratulated. Erza squished Lucy in a painful hug and Levy teased her. Wendy hugged her friend, happy she finally got to be with him. Wendy glanced over a Romeo, who had also been looking at her. Both mages turned away, blushing. Juvia was glad that Lucy had finally given up on Gray, "even though Gray had been Juvia's from the start".

"Well, I guess it's time to head home…" Natsu said. Everyone agreed with him and headed to the train station. "W-We have to ride a train back? Nooooo!" Natsu cried as Erza dragged him off to the train station.

"Isn't so nice? They got their happy ending!" Aleris said to her sisters. Adora and Amara nodded in agreement. Then they disappeared into the shadows, never to be seen again.

Or will they?

* * *

**Author's Note: *sob* that's *sniffle* the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I wrote it with the Spirit of Fairy Tail! Also, the epilogue chapter will be uploaded here. It will not be the usual length of any chapters, just to warn you. It's just a little look on what happened when they got back~!**

**See you guys later in some other story!**

**~xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**


	12. Epilogue! Or What Happens Next?

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers of my wonderful fan fiction! I am very sorry for the delay on updating! The computer that I used to update was recently broken, and I had no way to connect to Fan Fiction.**

**Fortunately, I got the okay to hook my computer up to our internet! And yes, I was one of those people whose mom wouldn't let them get internet in their room… I know it's sad…**

**Chapter 298(I know, I know, I skipped a few): So this had nothing to do with what was going to happen next… It was merely a flashback chapter… Did anyone laugh when Jellal squeezed Erza's chest and the he was like, _'soft'_? I know I did!**

**P.S. If you don't read The Day We Disappeared, then go read it. My OCs appears in this chapter and I don't want anyone getting confused.**

**Disclaimer: I lied. THIS is the last disclaimer for this story!**

* * *

_Epilogue_

_(Or Chapter Twelve:_

_What Happens Next?)_

General Point of View

"Hey everyone; we're home!" Natsu yelled as he ceremoniously kicked the guild doors wide open. No one said anything for a second; then all at once, everyone descended on the small group of mages, with Mira in the front.

"Where have you guys been?" she yelled at them, worry and concern clear in her voice. "It's been three weeks since we last heard from you!" The Labyrinth group's eyes went wide.

"T-three weeks?!" they all stuttered out. To them, it had only been three days since they were trapped. To the rest of the world, it had been three long weeks.

"Yes, three weeks! We sent out groups to search-" Mira started but stopped as soon as she saw Lucy was holding Natsu's hand. From there her brain had shut down. She looked around and started to notice that every couple she had been trying to put together had finally accepted their feelings for each other.

At first, she was beyond ecstatic, because the people she knew loved each other had come out with it and asked each other out; then she was beyond pissed, because she wanted to be the one to force- I mean, _help-_ them to realize their feelings for each other; then she ventured into the Depression Canyon because she had not been able to witness one thing; and finally, she had the Sadness Cloud hanging over her because the one couple she wanted to see get together hand done it already! Ever since Natsu dragged Lucy into Fairy Tail, she knew they were destined to be together; to see that they had gotten together _without her _ was too much for her, and she passed out.

The others just stared at Mirajane because her face had twisted into fifty different emotions in at least 10 seconds.

"Lucy, what do you think is wrong with Mira?" Natsu asked. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to step over Mirajane, which ceremoniously failed because Mira jumped up and grabbed Lucy's leg, which probably scared the hell out of her.

"You will tell me _everything_ that has happened!" Mira yelled. Lucy gulped and nodded her head quickly. Mira turned back into her usual self and dragged Lucy to the bar, sitting her down in her usual spot and propped herself up with her elbows on the bar. Lucy sighed and knew she was never going to leave the guild hall if she didn't tell her what happened. And so began the tale all over again, Starting from when she fell into the hole to when they had escaped. Mira listened with awe and wonder, knowing this was all because of _her!_ She felt so happy on the inside that wanted to scream, and she did.

"Excuse me for one moment, Lucy," Mira said as she stepped out from behind the bar and walked daintily to the guild's doors. She pushed them open and walked outside, letting them close behind her. The doors didn't muffle her overjoyed voice as she screamed, "Yes! I knew my six-month plan would work!" Then she walked back inside the guild and returned to her post, with everyone staring at her, the Master included, though he wasn't that surprised.

"Okay, now since that's done and over with, let's celebrate everyone's return!" Master yelled out and Fairy Tail cheered. The party was started in a matter of seconds, and so was a guild fight.

Aster and Roxie walked up to Lucy and congratulated her. They had been going steady since the Grand Magic Games, and they wanted to congratulate Lucy for finally noticing Natsu's feelings.

"Congrats, Lucy!" Roxie said as she ran up to hug her friend. Aster gave Lucy a good pat on the back, which almost made her choke. "It's glad to see you finally realized that Natsu was head-over-heels for you!" Lucy and Roxie laughed at the term she had used when Roxie had first joined Fairy Tail.

"I wonder how long it took the idiot to realize he's in love with you..." Aster said. Roxie scoffed at him.

"It took you 1 year, three-hundred twenty-two days, fifteen hours, and thirty three seconds to realize you were in love with me," Roxie countered. "Actually, if you count the years we were in a frozen state… Then it was _8_ years, three-hundred twenty-two days, fifteen hours, and thirty-three seconds. Not saying I was actually counting or anything…" She blushed as she realized what she said.

"You're so cute when you blush…" Aster said as he leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. Roxie smiled and happily accepted the kiss. Lucy made a gagging sound and Mira giggled. Roxie mock-glared at Lucy and teased her back.

"Don't worry; you'll be doing this with Natsu in about, maybe one hour…" Roxie said as she watched Lucy's face start to glow like a Christmas Light. They laughed again and Aster went off to join the now-growing guild-wide brawl. Roxie sat down next to Lucy and asked for a chocolate milkshake.

"I can't believe you guys had an adventure without me!" Roxie whined. Lucy just giggled and patted Roxie's head, which was resting on the countertop. "I would have come, but _no,_ 'this is only for Natsu and Lucy!' Mira says!" Roxie looked up and noticed Lucy was zoned out, intently staring at a certain _Fire Dragonslayer _in a guild fight.

"You know, if you wanted to go hide somewhere and make-out with him you could have just told me…" she said as she got up and pushed Lucy towards Natsu, intentionally making her bump into him. Roxie then ran off and sat down to watch the scene unfold, but didn't get see anything because she had to pummel Gray's face into the ground for trying to take her shirt off to use it.

"H-Hey Natsu…" Lucy trailed off. She didn't know what to say, because she didn't plan any of this.

"Hiya, Luce! What's up?" Natsu answered back. When Lucy didn't say anything back, Natsu scooped her up bridal style and carried her outside. They were given catcalls and whistles until the guild doors shut behind them.

"Now, what was it you were trying to say?" Natsu said as he set Lucy down on a bench. Lucy just fumbled around a bit and tried to start a conversation.

It was then that Natsu kissed her to reassure her. "Everything's going to be okay, Luce. Nothing's going to change between us; I'll still be me and you'll still be Luce!" Natsu said in that childish way of his. Lucy giggled and knew from that moment on, nothing was ever going to change.

~ THE END! ~

…

…

…

~JUST KIDDING! TIME SKIIIIP!~

Lucy was running late. She was running very, _very_ late. She huffed in frustration as she tried to apply her make-up and brush her teeth simultaneously. She wouldn't be this late if it weren't for Natsu. He obviously thought it'd be funny to put a sleeping spell on Lucy and she didn't wake up until one hour _later_ than she was supposed to! She knew the next time she saw him he was gonna get.

"Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" Lucy called out as she zipped up her dress. In a matter of seconds, Cancer appeared at her side.

"Yes Lucy-sama? Do you want me to do your hair ebi?" Cancer said as he opened and closed his scissors. Lucy nodded her head and pulled her pastel peach high heels on. Cancer did as he was told and finished styling Lucy's hair in a matter of minutes.

Some of Lucy's hair was pinned up in a bun, while the rest was left down. Her side bangs were left like they were, as was her bangs. Lucy inserted the pastel peach flower clip in her hair, grabbed her purse and keys, then left her apartment and locked the door.

Thankful to the fact that she was always running in high heels, Lucy made it to the Kardia Cathedral before noon. Marina was standing in the doorway, looking out. When she spotted Lucy she waved like crazy. Lucy walked into the hallway with Marina and they headed to where the bridesmaids were getting ready.

"Thank goodness you made it! She was having a mental breakdown because she thought you'd be late!" Marina said as they stepped into one of the Cathedral's side rooms.

"I would've been here earlier if it hadn't been for Natsu," Lucy huffed out angrily. "If he hadn't cast that sleeping spell on me, I wouldn't have been rushing!"

"Oh, thank the heavens you're here!" Erza cried out. She was dressed in an orange strapless dress with a peach sash on her torso. The dress was much like Lucy's, except that Lucy was wearing a peach strapless dress with an orange sash in the middle, indicating she was the Maid of Honor. "That girl is losing it in there! You have to go calm her down now!" Erza said as she pushed her towards another door. Lucy sighed deeply before entering. In front of a three way mirror sat a blunette.

The girl's hair was straight, while the ends were curled. On top of her head was a silver tiara, with the veil ending at the end of her chin and the train flowing freely behind her. The dress she was wearing had lacy see-through sleeves that ended at her elbows, and the bodice of her dress was satiny white. The dress hugged all of her curves and puffed out when it reached her hips.

When the girl saw Lucy standing in the doorway, she got up and ran towards her, enveloping Lucy in a hug.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried while she attempted to not ruin her makeup. (A/N: Here you are, ajmonkeygirl99! Gajeel and Levy are getting married!) "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Do you really think I would miss my best friend's wedding?" Lucy asked as she pulled Levy off to look her in the eyes. "You look beautiful today, Levy-chan! Don't forget this is your moment!"

Levy blushed and glanced away. "Thanks, Lu-chan! But don't forget you're next!" Lucy stiffened at this comment and Levy laughed at her. Then Divina walked in.

"Hey guys! Thirty seconds left! Get in your places everyone!" She said as she began pushing everyone to their destinations. Levy started to hyperventilate, and Lucy calmed her down.

"Levy-chan! Calm down, okay! Just remember this is your day; this is all about you!" Lucy called out as she left to stand in her spot. After a moment, the wedding march began, and Lucy walked in along with the other bridesmaids. She went to go stand in her spot and looked down the aisle as Asuka threw flower petals with Juvia and Gray's six-year-old son, Korimizu*, trailing after her with the rings.

After them came Levy. Even though she was freaking out five minutes ago, she looked as graceful as a swan while she paced down the aisle. Lucy saw Gajeel stiffen when he caught sight of Levy.

Levy finally reached the front of the cathedral where everybody was waiting. The priest waited until the song ended before speaking.

"We are gathered here today…" he started off. Lucy zoned out because she already had been through this before. She tuned back in thirty minutes later when they were about to say their vows.

Levy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Roxie and Aster's six-year-old son had run up to the front.

"Hikari*; get back here right now or you're in big trouble!" Aster cried out as he began to chase his son around the church. Korimizu thought it would be fun to join in and so did Chikyu*, Roxie and Aster's five-year-old daughter. The said children began running around as their parents got up to subdue them.

Then, all at once, every child of the next generation of Fairy Tail began playing in the cathedral. Elfman and Evergreen were checking under everything as their six and five year-old son and daughter, Chozo* and Dansei*, were playing hide and seek; Erza and Jellal's seven-year-old-daughter Taiyo* decided it would be fun to try and climb to the banquet hall's chandelier using her Levitation Magic**.

And of course, there was always Natsu and Lucy's six-year-old son Kasai* trying to eat everything on the buffet table they had set out in the same banquet hall Taiyo was in, while their five-year-old daughter Hono* decided to sing a song to Aunt Levy.

At first, Levy was beyond enraged, but it soon turned into complete joy. After all, this wouldn't be a Fairy Tail Wedding without the chaos, now would it?

Eventually, everyone settled down, the wedding was finished, and they tried to salvage what was left of the buffet table, which was unfortunately finished off by Natsu and Kasai.

Lucy sighed as she sat down and reminisced in the happiness emanating from everybody.

As long as they had the spirit of Fairy Tail, nothing would ever change.

THE END

…

…

…

No, really, that was it.

…

…

…

Why are you still looking for more?

…

…

…

THE STORY IS OVER! JUST LEAVE A REVIEW!

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh. My. God! It's over. Trapped in the Labyrinth is over! It will never receive another chapter again! This is so sad! So how'd you like the ending? The wedding was requested of ajmonkeygirl99, who wanted a GaLe moment. So, me being me, I took a GaLe moment and magnified it 100 times. I hope it was to your liking!**

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me on this crazy ride and to everyone who hopped on near the end! And thank you to those who read my story and have it secretly on alert!**

**See you in another Fan Fiction!**

**~xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**

***Korimizu – His name means "iced water" in Japanese. I decided to not go with the flow and name their kid Kori or Mizu, so instead I clapped them both together and came up with this!**

***Hikari – His name means "light" in Japanese. Since Aster is a Light Dragonslayer, it would be appropriate to name their first child Hikari.**

***Chikyu – Her name means "earth" in Japanese. I did this because I couldn't find a way to clash "Light" and "Earth" together into one cool sounding name, so I separated it into two names instead.**

***Chozo – Her name means "statue" in Japanese. I was going to name her stone, but it was spelled "Suton" and I didn't think it would fit.**

***Dansei – His name means "male" in Japanese. Since Elfman is always screaming about a man, I decided to name their son Dansei :D.**

***Taiyo – Her name means "Sun" in Japanese. I was thinking about Jellal's powers when I came up with this. Since I had already used light, I decided a more specific thing that uses light would fill in for it. **Levitation Magic: The name explains it all. You use magic to levitate yourself. Why didn't I give her Erza's magic or Jellal's magic? She can use both of their magic, but I decided to give her a back-up one too :).**

***Kasai – His name means "fire" in Japanese. I couldn't go around the Cliché Bush. I tried to give him a name that means "pink" in Japanese, but that didn't work out.**

***Hono – Her name means "blaze" in Japanese. I was thinking about one of Natsu's moves, and it was in the related words box when I was naming their son. I decided that was what their daughter's name was going to be, and that's what happened.**


End file.
